No quiero pensar que te perdí
by Carrie10
Summary: Yuu ha vuelto tras 7 largos años sin ver a Miki y lo único que desea ahora es poder ver a la muchacha y aprender a quererla como una hermana pero el destino tiene preparado otros planes para él.
1. Default Chapter

Muy importante: esta historia no concuerda con el final de la serie ni del anime. Representa que acabó con la marcha de Yuu al enterarse de que eran hermanos. Miki jamás fue a buscarle y Yuu se limitó a intentar olvidar. Ahora han pasado 7 años y ambos tienen ya 25. La historia transcurre a partir del anime, sin embargo ya les digo, el final fue distinto. Espero que les agrade.   
  
Demasiado tarde para cambiarlo   
  
-Pasajeros procedentes de Nueva York desembarquen puerta 3  
Eran las 10 de la mañana en el inmenso aeropuerto de Tokio. La muchedumbre salía y entraba al igual que los aviones. El calor era asfixiante, sin embargo todo el aeropuerto estaba bien refrigerado. Los bares estaban llenos de gente, tomando un café o una limonada bien fresquita mientras esperaban su vuelo. Un chico de hermoso pelo rubio y ojos castaños esperaba sus maletas. Era un joven muy atractivo. Su hermoso rostro combinaba perfectamente con su bien formado cuerpo. Su espalda, ancha y fornida. Su delgada cintura y su firme porte. Además era bastante alto para ser japonés y su antigua delgadez había desaparecido y ahora lucía mucho más fuerte y atlético. Realmente era un chico que podía hacer caer de espaldas a la chica que se propusiera. Un sueño para toda mujer. Por fin llegaron sus maletas y pudo abandonar el abarrotado aeropuerto. Nadie le estaba esperando, y la razón era muy simple: no le había dicho nada a nadie, sería una sorpresa.   
  
El taxista iba como paseando por las calles de Tokio. Nada parecía inquietarle, el trafico no era abundante, la música era agradable y la brisa que entraba por la ventanilla evitaba que se asfixiara por el calor. Yuu permanecía detrás, observando atentamente el contador. El taxista se lo había tomado muy en calma y pocas veces el marcador pasaba de 40. Podría morirse allí mismo. Él estaba impaciente, tenía unas ganas locas de ver a sus padres, hacía mucho que no iba. Sus estudios en Nueva York habían sido, por lo general, agotadores y no le sobraba tiempo para descansar. Sin embargo por fin había acabado la carrera. Ya era todo un arquitecto. Además se graduó con honores e hizo un doctorado que le dio renombre por todo Estados Unidos. Tenía grandes ofertas de trabajo allí, pero finalmente había optado por venir nuevamente a Japón y montar su despacho junto con el famoso arquitecto Miwa. Este le había hecho una oferta que no pudo rechazar, además, le gustaba más vivir en Japón que en Estados Unidos, de eso no cabía duda.   
  
Su nerviosismo aumentaba, ya hacía casi media hora que estaba en el taxi. El contador no dejaba de subir y el taxista tatareaba las canciones de la radio tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación. El calor era asfixiante para Yuu, y las ganas de llegar a casa y ver a todos lo ponían aún más impaciente. Cuando Yuu ya estaba por desesperarse el taxista paró el coche. Por fin había llegado. Miró por la ventana y vio una vez más su casa. Estaba preciosa, como siempre, nada había cambiado. Pagó al taxista y se bajó de inmediato. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Después de tanto tiempo la vería de nuevo. Sus ojos se volvieron melancólicos y su sonrisa desapareció por unos momentos. La recordaba perfectamente, tan alegre, tan vivaz y soñadora. Había robado su corazón casi al instante. Tan cálida y dulce, cariñosa, sincera y honesta. Realmente la había amado con todas sus fuerzas, y aún ahora la amaba. Sabía que debía olvidarla, que su relación era imposible ( eran hermanos, nada menos ). Él había tomado la decisión de desaparecer de su vida para no hacerle más daño, y también para no sufrir más de lo que ya había sufrido y todavía sufría. Empezó a caminar, al principio con pasos veloces, pero a medida que se acercaba se iban calmando. Lo que antes había sido fugaz ahora se estaba volviendo más y más lento, hasta quedar parado delante de la puerta, mirando el picaporte, sin atreverse a abrirlo. Finalmente acercó su mano y tragó saliva entrando en la casa. Todo estaba igual, excepto algún que otro juguete olvidado en el pasillo de alguno de sus hermanos. Eran unos monstruos, no cabía duda. Se acercó a la puerta del comedor, dejando sus maletas en la entrada. Suspiró hondo y entró de golpe gritando un "Sorpresa". Los ojos de Yuu se abrieron de par en par mientras una gota bajaba por su rostro. Nadie. La casa estaba vacía. Dirigió su vista a la mesa. En ella había una nota. La cogió en sus manos, y sólo con mirarla fugazmente reconoció la letra de Miki.   
  
" Michael estoy en la universidad. Recuerda que debes ir a buscar a Shinta y a Atsuko a las 6. Te he dejado preparada una ensalada en la nevera y como nuestros padres no volverán hasta la semana que viene debes limpiar tú. Yo regresaré tarde así que no me esperes despierto. Ocúpate de todo!!"   
  
Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en el rostro de Yuu. Había cosas que no cambiaban en esa casa, sus padres de viaje, Michael por la casa... realmente todo sigue igual. No pudo más que conformarse y subir a la habitación. Cogió su equipaje y subió a su cuarto, que a pesar de todo, permanecía intacto, tal y como lo dejó. (Tuvieron que deshacerse de la habitación de los trastos, ya saben aquella en que Yuu encontró el álbum de sus padres, para hacer un cuarto para los niños). Sin embargo encima de su cama había algo nuevo. Un paquete estaba encima. La curiosidad no tardó en aparecer y se acercó. Era un paquete para él puesto que ponía su nombre. Lo abrió lentamente. En su interior había un diario y una carta.   
  
Querido Yuu:   
  
Este fue mi diario durante muchos años. Ahora es tuyo, espero que lo leas y aprendas muchas cosas de él. En él están escritas todas mis vivencias, como conocí a tu abuelo, cuando me case con él, cuando naciste tú, además de algunas sorpresas de las que creo debes enterarte. Te lo dejo con mucho cariño, cuida de él.   
  
De tu abuela con cariño.   
  
Una sonrisa se dejó ver en el rostro de Yuu. Su abuela había muerto hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo debió dejarle en herencia ese diario. Como no tenía nada más interesante que hacer y estaba cansado como para salir se puso a leer con entusiasmo el diario. Al fin y al cabo su abuela siempre había escrito muy bien.   
  
Leyó el pasado de su abuela. Como conoció a su abuelo, las peleas que tuvieron (algunas de las cuales eran muy divertidas). Broncas familiares, estudios, viajes, la boda de ambos, el nacimiento de su padre y las mil y una trastadas que hacía este. No podía parar de leer las trastadas de su padre, realmente era muy gracioso. Sin embargo llegó a una pagina que le hizo reflexionar y recordar.   
  
Mi hijo esta a punto de casarse con una mujer llamada Chiyako. La verdad es que es muy buena chica, quizá algo alocada, pero mi hijo también lo es. Pero hay algo de esta relación que no me gusta en absoluto. Esa mujer esta embarazada de otro hombre, un antiguo novio de la universidad llamado Jin. La verdad es que cuando me enteré pensé que mi hijo se casaba con ella por compasión. Pero hoy al verlos juntos me he dado cuenta de que no es así. Realmente se tienen mucho cariño y afecto, casi parecen más amigos que novios, quizá eso cambie y se convierta en un amor apasionado. No cabe duda de que se quieren mucho. Espero que mi hijo pueda querer a ese niño, aunque no sea suyo, sé que lo querrá.   
  
Yuu leía las paginas sin descanso, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la lectura y prácticamente devoraba las páginas. Hasta que llegó a una que le heló la sangre.   
  
Mi querido diario, tengo una noticia triste que darte. Chiyako ha tenido un aborto. Supongo que por el ajetreo de la boda y las mil y unas cosas que la preocupaban. Lo siento mucho por el bebé, sin embargo ahora podrán casarse y estoy segura que no tardarán en tener hijos.   
  
El corazón de Yuu se paró en seco. Las cosas no le cuadraban, siguió leyendo casi frenéticamente, buscando su nacimiento.   
  
Chiyako esta embarazada. Mi hijo y ella van a tener un bebé. Me hace mucha ilusión, dicen que si es niño se llamará Yuu y si es niña Mina. Realmente están muy emocionados. Un hijo, suyo y de Chiyako. Nada les podría hacer más felices. Ese niño será fruto del amor entre ellos.   
  
Yuu dejó caer el diario. Sus ojos estaban palpitando por los nervios y el corazón latía a toda marcha. Era demasiada información de golpe, tanto tiempo equivocado. Tanto tiempo pensando que era hijo de Jin. Pero no era así. Era hijo de su padre y... y... y Miki lo era de Jin. No podía ser, imposible. Una sonrisa empezó a surgir en sus labios. Se maldecía por no haber aclarado las cosas en su momento, se maldecía por haber cortado con Miki. Pero ahora nada impedía que estuvieran juntos. Debía recuperarla, lo haría. Nada podía hacerlo más feliz que estar con Miki de nuevo. Se lo contaría todo, ella pensaría que había sido un estúpido, pero le daba igual, estaba demasiado feliz como para importarle eso. Ella lo comprendería todo, y podrían volver a salir juntos. El amor que había entre ellos siempre había sido muy fuerte, seguro que ella sentía aún algo por él.   
  
Casi sin darse tiempo a reaccionar salió de la casa corriendo. Necesitaba verla cuanto antes. Su decisión estaba tomada, quizá no se lo diría así, de golpe, puede que esperará un poco. Pero necesitaba verla, quería hablar con ella, y lo haría ya.   
Había tenido noticias de que Miki estaba dando clases en la universidad. Se había sacado la carrera de Diseño de interiores con la mejor nota. Realmente tenía talento. Y la universidad casi la amenazó para que se quedará como profesora. Ya eran más de las 4, las clases ya deberían haber terminado y seguramente podría hablar con ella nada más llegar. Corría con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras sus piernas aumentaban el ritmo. Quería llegar cuanto antes a la universidad de Toryo, quería verla, abrazarla, y ver si en sus ojos aún había amor.   
  
Llegó por fin a la universidad. Los alumnos estaban revolucionados y todo estaba lleno de paraditas. En la entrada había un cartel enorme, decorado con flores, que decía: "Festival de Otoño Toryo". Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yuu. Había llegado el día del festival, aunque ahora le sería más difícil encontrar a Miki. Se adentró en el lugar. Parecía mentira la de gente que se había juntado ese día. Todo estaba decorado con banderitas y pancartas. Mirase donde mirase había paraditas de comida, de libros y recuerdos de la universidad. Sin embargo la multitud se había colocado en el gimnasio, dónde, según las pancartas, se estaban realizando todo tipos de deportes. En la entrada había un horario. Yuu buscó por curiosidad las actividades que se estaban llevando a cabo en ese momento. "Básquet entre profesores" "grupos mixtos" A Yuu se le encendieron los ojos. Estaba claro que Miki debía estar jugando. Entró sin pensárselo dos veces y buscó con la mirada algún rostro que le fuera familiar. No tardó mucho en encontrar a alguien y de nuevo una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Allí en la grada un chico de pelo y piel morena observaba fijamente la pista. Su bien formado torso estaba cubierto por un polo Nike y sus piernas por unos pantalones negros de la misma marca. Sus pupilas azules observaban el partido con mucha atención. Todavía estaba jugando el grupo de los estudiantes, en breve saldrían los profesores a participar. Yuu se acercó lentamente y se colocó delante del joven, tapando por completo su campo de visión. Este levantó el rostro algo enfadado y miró la faz del chico que tenía delante. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la boca aumentó considerablemente de tamaño a causa del asombro.   
-¡Yuu!  
-¡Ginta, cuanto tiempo amigo! ¿Qué tal todo?   
-¿Eh? Ah... pues bien, muy bien... pero...¡un momento! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo tú aquí?!  
-Pues he venido a ver a mis padres y a instalarme.   
-¿A instalarte? ¿Te vienes a vivir a Japón?  
-Sí. Me ha salido un trabajo perfecto aquí, además me gusta más Japón, es mucho más tranquilo. Pero pareces sorprendido y nervioso. ¿Ocurre algo?  
-¡No! No, no. Que va... es sólo que... no me lo esperaba... sí, eso...  
-Ya, y dime, ¿qué tal todos? ¿Y Arimi?  
-Pues... bien, todos estamos bien. Arimi está trabajando, no la ves desde la boda, ¿verdad?   
-Pues no. No la he visto desde entonces. ¿Y Miki? ¿Qué tal esta ella?  
-Miki... pues esta muy bien. Ahora jugará un partido.   
-Sí, lo he leído fuera. Por eso he entrado.   
Ginta miraba a Yuu con preocupación. Él ya sabía todo respecto a su ruptura con Miki. Satoshi se lo había tenido que contar para evitar que se fuera a Nueva York para matar a Yuu. Él parecía igual de enamorado que entonces. Debía ser muy duro querer a alguien y no poder estar con ella por esos motivos. Hermanos... que mal le había sentado eso. Yuu se había quedado callado de golpe y miraba la pista de básquet con melancolía. Ginta optó por decir algo, realmente se había puesto muy tenso el ambiente. Cuando Yuu se enterara de todo sufriría una vez más, y eso le dolía profundamente, a pesar de todo Yuu era su amigo, y Miki no sabía nada de los motivos por los cuales él la dejó.   
-¿Y tú que tal Yuu? ¿Ya eres un arquitecto famoso?  
-Pues la verdad es que sí. No me dejan tranquilo ni un segundo, tengo demasiado trabajo. - Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que devolvía la mirada hacia la pista de básquet. Ginta notó su nerviosismo, realmente debía seguir enamorado de Miki.   
-Me alegro.- Yuu volvió su rostro una vez más hacia él.- Ya veo que tu sigues siendo igual de popular, como antes, con todas las chicas detrás.   
-Ya, no digas eso ni en broma. Ojalá no fuera así. Jeje. Por cierto, ¿de qué trabaja Arimi?   
-Esta de profesora de guardería. Le encantan los niños y... ah, creo que tu no lo sabes ¿verdad?  
-¿El qué?  
-Arimi y yo tuvimos un niño el año pasado. Se llama Ken, es precioso, ya lo verás.   
-Felicidades, no tenía ni idea, me alegro mucho por vosotros.   
-Gracias.   
  
En cuestión de minutos se dio por terminado el partido de baloncesto entre alumnos. Yuu se sentó al lado de su amigo en silencio y no dejaba de mirar la pista con nerviosismo. Sus ojos buscaban entre la multitud divisar su rostro. ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Habría cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verle? Esas y miles de preguntas más rondaban por la cabeza de Yuu en los minutos de intermedio entre ambos partidos. Ginta le miraba algo apenado. Al principio de conocerse le había considerado un presumido, un niño de mama y un chulo empollón. Era su mayor rival en el amor y su peor enemigo en el mundo del tenis. Pero al ir pasando el tiempo se hicieron amigos. Poco a poco la rivalidad existente entre ellos fue desapareciendo y su relación iba aumentando. Era el novio de su mejor amiga, de Miki, de su primer amor. Pero también era una persona muy dulce y cariñosa dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por aquellos que ama. Ginta lo sabia, y era por eso que le dolía imaginar la reacción de Yuu al enterarse de la nueva situación.   
  
-¿Juega Satoshi también en el partido? Por sus cartas y el teléfono me enteré que esta también como profesor en Toryo.   
-Ah...- Un sudor frío recorrió la espina dorsal de Ginta que apartó bruscamente sus ojos de los de él. - Sí, creo que sí.   
-Parece mentira... todos ustedes han optado por enseñar aquí. Es curioso... parece que se resisten a abandonar los días de instituto.- Una sonrisa sincera escapó de los labios de Yuu que posó de nuevo su atención en la pista.   
-Satoshi estaba muy confuso sobre su futuro y finalmente optó por seguir el camino de su padre, se hizo arquitecto, al igual que tú ha terminado su carrera. Pero la universidad ha tenido muchas perdidas de profesores por lo cual se le presentó la oportunidad de convertirse en profesor del primer año de carrera. Satoshi estaba encantado porqué así podría estar cerca de... bueno...- un sudor frió apareció en su rostro- de todos nosotros.   
-Ya... ¿y Miki?  
-Lo de ella fue un poco distinto... La carrera de Miki es algo más corta y ella la acabó hará un par de años... Los profesores y el director de la universidad la acorralaron por todos lados y casi la obligaron a aceptar enseñar en esta escuela. A Miki no le desagradó la idea, siempre y cuando le dejaran tiempo para montar el pequeño negocio que siempre había deseado.   
-¿Un negocio? ¿Qué negocio?  
-Miki tiene una hermosa tienda en el centro del barrio. Es una tienda de interiores, toda llena de objetos para el hogar. Se ha hecho muy famosa en la ciudad y con el tiempo se esta pensando de hacer una cadena de tiendas por todo Tokio.   
-Vaya....- Yuu dejó escapar una sonrisa cargada de orgullo. Su Miki había crecido y evolucionado de manera sorprendente, y aunque le dolía que hubiera sido lejos de él, se sentía dichoso por amar a ten increíble criatura.   
  
El interlocutor dio por terminado el descanso y procedió a presentar los nuevos equipos. Yuu devolvió nervioso la vista a la pista de baloncesto. El equipo de alumnos estaba saliendo entre aplausos y halagos. Uno por uno iban siendo presentados por el interlocutor. Ginta miraba sorprendido la reacción de su amigo. Este buscaba incansablemente a alguien entre las puertas de bastidores. Ginta sentía cada vez con más intensidad que Yuu no había olvidado en absoluto a Miki, pero cual sería su sorpresa al enterarse de las intenciones de su ex compañero.   
  
-Y señoras y señores, den un fuerte aplauso a los fuertes, maravillosos, poderosos y únicos PROFESORES. - El público se levantó emocionado y aclamó entre risas a sus profesores que iban saliendo uno a uno a medida que el interlocutor los presentaba.   
-Con el número 4 el profesor de primer año de arquitectura, el guapo y atractivo Satoshi Miwa!!!- Gritos y aplausos de las chicas se oyeron por todo el pabellón. Yuu no pudo más que sonreír ante la escena. Su mejor amigo seguía exactamente igual. Su pelo azulado estaba recogido en una cola, sus profundos ojos océano miraban la multitud iluminados por los focos y sus sonrosados labios mostraban una perfecta sonrisa de agradecimiento.   
-Y como último jugador, señoras y señores, demos paso a la profesora de diseño, la hermosa, cariñosa y querida Miki Koisikawa!!  
  
Una joven de hermosa cabellera castaña entró corriendo en la pista entre aplausos y piropos. Su pelo lucía brillante y estaba recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos castaños estaban apenados y un leve rubor cubría sus cálidas mejillas. El estrecho traje del equipo mostraba perfectamente su esbelta figura y sus largas piernas. La chica sonrió al público algo intimidada y agradeciendo los piropos que todos sus alumnos le lanzaban. Era sin duda, al igual que Satoshi, una de las profesoras más queridas de la universidad.   
  
La sorpresa no tardó en dibujarse en el rostro de Yuu. Miki estaba muy hermosa. Se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta la cintura y lucía brillante y sedoso. Su rostro se había vuelto más maduro dejando de lado sus rasgos infantiles. Su cuerpo había pasado de ser el de una niña para convertirse en el de una atractiva mujer. Los últimos años le habían sentado de maravilla.   
  
-Esta muy hermosa...  
-¿Qué dices Yuu?- Un sorprendido Ginta le miraba casi sin creer lo que Yuu había dicho.   
-Digo que Miki se ha vuelto una chica muy hermosa. Ha cambiado mucho.  
-Sí... claro...  
  
Ginta bajó de nuevo el rostro y miró discretamente a la chica para luego mirar a su amigo Satoshi, que tan presumido como siempre estaba posando para la multitud. " Sólo espero Satoshi que Yuu no sufra mucho cuando le digas lo de Miki, porque tendrás que ser tú y no yo el que se lo diga. Tú que eres su mejor amigo y mayor implicado. Tu serás quien le diga a Yuu los cambios que ella ha sufrido en su corazón. Esta vez no voy a ser yo el que traiga las malas noticias."  
  
Continuará....  
  
Buenas!! Pues aquí esta, el primer capítulo de una historia nueva. Hacía mucho tiempo que la tenía pensada, y siempre había querido hacer algo de Marmalade Boy, esta serie marcó mi vida! J. Un beso y espero comentarios. Chiao!! 


	2. Verdad

El partido había sido bastante movido y muy reñido. Los alumnos habían ganado sólo por seis puntos. Sin embargo alguien de las gradas no había disfrutado tanto con el partido como el resto. Su corazón había permanecido muy inquieto y cada minuto le parecía una eternidad. Observaba a la chica jugar con bastante maña, y aplaudió todas las veces que marcaron los profesores y los alumnos. Sin embargo su mente estaba en otro lugar. Se había sentido lleno de fuerza al salir corriendo de casa en busca de ella, pero ahora sus fuerzas flaqueaban con sólo mirar su rostro. ¿Realmente ella le amaría aún? Algo en su corazón guardaba la esperanza, quería decirle la verdad, debía hacerlo. ¿Pero cómo? No encontraba las palabras adecuadas, no sabía como empezar. Así que sólo le quedó una opción: Dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Él la seguía amando con todas sus fuerzas. No había pasado un solo día en el que no recordara su bella sonrisa y su dulce carácter que le enamoró por primera vez. Sus oídos habían oído el final del partido y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de las abarrotadas gradas, se despidió de un Ginta muy sorprendido y sin darle tiempo a que le respondiera salió corriendo hasta los vestidores del pabellón.   
  
Y ahí estaba ahora. Sentado en uno de los bancos del pasadizo. Esperando ver aparecer a su amada de una de esas puertas y poder decirle que aún la amaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su vista le fallaba (le había parecido ver abrirse la puerta unas diez veces). Sin embargo ahora una de las puertas se estaba empezando a abrir ante sus ojos. Su corazón dio un salto y miró nervioso la figura que salía de la puerta. Un chico de pelo largo azulado y ojos acuosos le miró sorprendido. Yuu sonrió gustoso pero a su compañero se le heló la sangre.   
  
-¡Yuu!  
-¡Satoshi! Que ganas tenía de verte! - Yuu corrió hasta alcanzar al muchacho que se había quedado petrificado tras la puerta de los vestidores. Llevaba en su brazo una mochilla que dejó caer en el mismo momento en que vio a su mejor amigo. Yuu le abrazó con fuerza y sonrió con ganas mientras daba palmadas en su espalda. El joven maestro no pudo hacer más que devolverle el abrazo de igual forma, sin embargo no se dibujó en su rostro ninguna sonrisa, al contrario, permanecía muy sorprendido. - Te he echado de menos amigo!  
-Yuu... ¿pero que haces en Japón?  
-Vaya recibimiento tío... pues he venido a instalarme. ¿No te dijo nada tu padre? El lunes empiezo a trabajar para él.   
-¿Qué el lunes qué? Mi padre no me ha dicho ni una palabra. - Satoshi miró a su amigo analizándole. El muchacho había cambiado mucho sin duda, si antes era atractivo ahora era un sex-símbolo sin duda. - Pero mírate Yuu... has cambiado mucho....  
-Tú sigues exactamente igual.  
-Lo sé. ¿Y dime has ido ya a tu casa?  
-Sí pero no había nadie, excepto una nota de Miki.   
-De... de Miki... ¿y que decía?- El chico pareció ponerse nervioso de repente.  
-Nada importante, cosas de la casa. ¡Pero tengo una noticia que me ha devuelto la vida Satoshi!  
-Ah... ah sí...   
-Sí. ¡MIKI Y YO NO SOMOS HERMANOS!- Decir que el rostro de Satoshi se desfiguró por la sorpresa sería quedarse corto. - No me mires con esa cara de asombro. Es la verdad! Al llegar encontré el diario de mi abuela sobre mi cama, lo leí y llegué al momento de mi nacimiento. Mi padre no es Jin, el hijo de mi madre y Jin murió antes de nacer, mi madre tuvo un aborto. ¡Yo soy hijo de mi padre! Y Miki lo es de Jin... no somos hermanos Satoshi... ¿Te lo puedes creer? He sido un necio... todo este tiempo... debo contarle la verdad a Miki... no quiero perderla por que...  
-¡Pero Yuu! No puedes aparecer de repente y soltarle eso a Miki... es... es una locura. ¿Cómo puede ser verdad? Tanto tiempo... yo creí... yo estaba seguro de que ella y tú erais hermanos... por eso yo...por eso...  
-Sé que es una locura, pero no quiero perderla otra vez, ella es mi vida, incluso después de tanto tiempo no he podido olvidarla, la quiero, sólo a ella. ¿No lo entiendes? Esta es mi oportunidad de ser feliz.  
-Pero... Yuu... ¿y si ella?... no...  
  
Un golpe tras las espaldas de Yuu desvió la atención del chico de pelo rubio que miró una puerta. De ella salía la señorita Rioko que al ver a Yuu se quedó petrificada. Yuu le sonrió y se acercó hasta ella que le hacia señas sonriéndole. Rioko lo abrazó contenta y le empezó a hacer miles de preguntas. Satoshi se había quedado a cierta distancia, justamente dónde estaba antes, no se había movido. La cabeza le daba vueltas y un profundo sentimiento de culpa le inundaba. ¿Cómo decirle la verdad a Yuu? ¿Cómo romper su corazón cuando el mismo desearía que fuera feliz? Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Una joven gritó feliz su nombre saliendo del vestuario de las chicas. Yuu se giró repentinamente y miró a lo lejos a la muchacha que corría hasta donde estaba un apurado Satoshi. Estaba realmente hermosa, no cabía la menor duda, y Yuu se sentía en una nube al mirarla. Sin embargo parecía que la chica no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y seguía corriendo hasta su mejor amigo. Pero algo ocurrió. Algo que rompió su corazón en miles de pedazos y que luego los piso uno por uno cruelmente. Miki se lanzó a los brazos de Satoshi y antes de que el joven pudiera reaccionar ante la situación besó sus labios con calidez para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.   
  
-Satoshi por fin, ya hemos acabado las actividades. Ahora podemos ir a dar una vuelta por el festival juntos amor. ¿Qué me dices?- Miki miró a su novio con cariño y se sintió rara al mirar sus ojos.- ¿Ocurre algo cariño? Te noto... no sé... tenso...- Satoshi se sentía incapaz de hablar y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Ya estaba, Yuu se había enterado, y de la peor forma. Lo había visto todo con sus propios ojos. Había descubierto por fin que ahora Miki le amaba a él.   
-Ah... yo... Miki...   
  
Miki notó entonces que a unos metros había más gente. Desvió la mirada y vio a la señorita Rioko que sonreía ante la escena y a su lado... a su lado... El corazón de Miki se paró en seco y soltó a Miwa como si de repente quemara. Clavó la mirada en el chico, que en vez de mirarla a ella, ahora observaba a Satoshi con ¿estupefacción? Yuu no sabía como reaccionar. No podía ni tan siquiera respirar. Miró a Satoshi con fascinación y este agachó la cabeza apretando sus puños. Luego miró a Miki aún demasiado sorprendido, incapaz de decir ni una palabra. Ella le estaba mirando de frente con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.   
  
-Hola Miki, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que Yuu había vuelto? Me ha hecho mucha ilusión verle de nuevo- La señorita Rioko miró a ambos y se sintió de repente algo incomoda. La tensión se olía en el aire.   
-No lo sabía... ¿Yuu? ¿De verdad eres tú? Has cambiado mucho...  
-Miki... Tú... tú y Satoshi... están...- Rioko notó que sobraba en ese mismo momento y se despidió de los chicos. Sólo Miki contestó su despedida.   
-Miki, será mejor que te acompañe hasta el aula de profesores. El director nos quería a todos reunidos después del partido. - Satoshi levantó la vista y miró los ojos dolidos de Yuu con la culpabilidad en sus espaldas.   
-Sí... claro...Me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo Yuu. Supongo que te instalarás en casa... ya nos veremos. Ve a ver la parada de la biblioteca, estoy segura de que te gustará.- Miki cogió el brazo que le ofrecía Satoshi y empezaron a caminar hasta dónde estaba él. Al pasar por su lado Satoshi le dirigió una mirada de tristeza y agarrando a Miki con más fuerza se despidió con la mano.   
-Hablaremos esta noche Yuu, creo que hay mucho que decir.   
  
Así Miki y Satoshi abandonaron el pasadizo. Yuu se había quedado con la vista clavada en el suelo. Sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza y dos lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos azules. Sus dientes crujían y todo su cuerpo temblaba por la ira. Se sentía idiota, un idiota traicionado, pero no por ella, sino por su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo podía Satoshi haber aprovechado la situación para quedarse con lo que él más ama? Su puño golpeó con violencia la pared mientras su peso cedía sobre sus rodillas. Estaba abatido.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Miki seguía cogida del brazo de su novio. Miraba el suelo muy inquieta y no sabía por qué su corazón se había acelerado tanto al verle. Sintió culpa en el mismo momento que vio sus ojos e instintivamente soltó a Satoshi. ¿Pero por qué? Ella amaba a Satoshi, y aunque este fuera el mejor amigo de Yuu no debía sentirse culpable, al fin y al cabo Yuu fue quien la dejó. Seguro que Yuu se había sorprendido al primer momento y por eso tenía esa cara, pero seguro que se siente feliz de que estén juntos. Al fin y al cabo Yuu era como su hermano ¿no? Satoshi miraba a Miki muy preocupado. Ella parecía de lo más pensativa y andaba sin mirar sus pasos, sólo dejándose llevar por él. Se había sentido tremendamente culpable esa tarde, pero también muy celoso. Jamás había sentido tantas sensaciones recorrer su cuerpo en tan poco tiempo. Miki le había abrazado y besado llena de alegría, como siempre, pero en cuanto vio a Yuu se separo repentinamente, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Jamás había hecho nada así. ¿Pero por qué actuaba ella de esa forma? Ella no conocía la verdad, ella no sabía que Yuu aún la amaba, ¿entonces por qué se comportaba como si cualquier movimiento por parte de ella pudiera dañar el corazón de Yuu?   
  
-¿Sabías que Yuu había vuelto?- la dulce voz de Miki le devolvió a la realidad.   
-No, me he quedado tan sorprendido como tú.   
-Ahora ya lo sabe. Me siento aliviada. No quería ocultárselo. Además, que no entiendo por qué insistías en ocultárselo a Yuu, al fin y al cabo él y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver, nada que no sea completamente familiar. Pero tú siempre te has comportado cómo para protegerlo. ¿Por qué?   
-No es que quisiera ocultárselo Miki, ya te lo dije, es solo que quería que se enterara por mí, cara a cara, no por carta.   
-Pues creo que la verdad le ha caído de una forma poco convencional - Miki sonrió con un deje de tristeza- Me pregunto como se lo habrá tomado. Parecía muy sorprendido.   
-Sí...- "Sorprendido y muy dolido"- Pero no te preocupes más, esta noche tengo que ir a tu casa, así que ya hablaré con él. Esto quiero tratarlo yo.   
-Pero...  
-Por favor, deja que sea yo quien hable con él.   
-Esta bien. - Miki miró sorprendida a Satoshi, pero accedió a sus suplicas sin rechistar. Al fin y al cabo confiaba plenamente en él.- Y bien amor, en cuanto salgamos de la reunión quiero ir a visitar todo el festival.- Miki le sonrió cariñosamente y se abrazó más a él.   
-¿Qué has sentido Miki?- La chica lo miró aturdida.  
-¿Eh?   
-¿Qué has sentido al ver a Yuu?- Satoshi dejó de caminar y clavó la vista en los ojos sorprendidos de ella. Miki se puso frente a él y agarró con sus suaves manos el rostro de él.   
-Sufrí mucho cuando el me dejó. No te quiero negar que el corazón me dio un vuelco.- Satoshi abrió los ojos con tristeza- Pero nada más, no sentí amor al mirarle, al contrario, me sentí aliviada por ver a un hermano. Tú me has devuelto la felicidad Satoshi. Estuviste a mi lado en los malos momentos y has traído los buenos a mi vida. Sólo te quiero a ti.   
  
Satoshi sonrió satisfecho ante las palabras de la chica y la miró a los ojos. No se pudo contener y la agarró en sus brazos para besarla con cariño. Ella respondió el beso feliz y sonrió retándolo a una carrera hasta la reunión. Satoshi suspiró resignado y la siguió amenazándola en que si llegaba antes que ella esa noche Miki lavaría los platos.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
Un atractivo joven de ojos azules y pelo rubio andaba ausente por las calles de Tokio. Sus ojos miraban el horizonte, su mente navegaba por la desesperación y su corazón latía apresuradamente. Se sentía peor que nunca. Jamás imaginó poder sentirse aún peor de lo que había pasado estos últimos años. Pero así era. Se sentía simplemente traicionado. La imagen de su Miki abrazada a Satoshi aún se le dibujaba en la mente y la voz de ella diciéndole "amor" le hacía eco en el interior de su cabeza. Las lágrimas empezaban a asomar en sus ojos. Había llegado al parque. Se sentó en el banco y agacho la cabeza apoyándola entre sus dos manos. Ya no podía contener más las lágrimas, la había perdido, esta vez, para siempre. ¿Cómo la podía haber perdido una vez más?   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La noche había caído en la ciudad de Tokio. En una casa familiar había dos niños corriendo arriba y abajo perseguidos por su tío Michael. Los niños gritaban y se movían velozmente por toda la casa haciendo un ruido ensordecedor. Miki estaba en la cocina preparando la cena y los miraba corretear por el salón con un Michael con cara perversa a sus espaldas. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena, al igual que Satoshi que estaba en el sofá. Miki miró entonces a su novio. Estaba muy serio y parecía preocupado. Sabía por que era. Yuu. Por alguna razón su novio estaba muy temeroso de hablar con su hermano Yuu. Ella dejó un momento la comida y se acercó hasta Satoshi que no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba a su lado. Miki se sentó en el sofá atrayendo así la atención del chico que forzó una sonrisa.   
-Se te ve muy preocupado. ¿Es por Yuu?  
-¿Eh? No te preocupes mujer, no pasa nada. Es solo que.. no se como hacerlo. - Satoshi recostó su cabeza en la de ella y le cogió una de sus manos acariciándola suavemente.  
-Ya te dije que sería mejor hablar los dos con él. No veo el motivo por el cual estas tan preocupado. ¿Me ocultas algo amor?- Satoshi la miró algo alterado pero luego sonrío nervioso.  
-No Miki, es solo que... solo que...- Miki miró a su novio a los ojos y decidió no insistir más. Satoshi parecía realmente alarmado, y en cuanto estuviera preparado hablaría con ella. Hacía demasiado tiempo que estaban juntos como para desconfiar de él ahora.  
-Esta bien entonces. Voy a seguir con la cena. Yuu no creo que tarde mucho ¿no? Supongo que no se habrá perdido. Jejeje  
-Lo dudo.- Satoshi forzó una vez más una sonrisa. Miki le abrazó y besó sus labios una vez más.   
-Ha dejado todas sus cosas en su habitación. Así que supongo que no tardará y que se quedará en la casa. ¿Tu padre no te ha comentado nada?  
-No- La respuesta de Satoshi fue corta y seca y Miki prefirió dejar de hablar del tema y se levantó hasta la cocina. Eso es lo que más rabia le daba a Satoshi, que su padre no le hubiera prevenido. Como mínimo así se hubiera preparado un poco para lo que le venía encima.   
  
Satoshi miró entonces a Miki, parecía seria y hacia la comida algo ¿enfadada? Satoshi se levantó intentando olvidar sus preocupaciones y se fue a la cocina con ella. Miki no le hizo caso y siguió con las ollas. Él rodeó su cintura por atrás y le susurró que la amaba al oído. Ya renunciando a hacerse la dolida Miki sonrió, era incapaz de negarle una sonrisa a su novio. ¿Cómo se lo hacía para dominarla de ese modo? Lograba siempre un "Sí" como respuesta. Eso exasperaba a Miki, pero a la vez reconfortaba su corazón, ya que esa era la mejor prueba de que su corazón no la engañaba, y que realmente amaba a Satoshi. Miki se giró juguetona y besó fugazmente a su novio con una sonrisa.   
  
-Déjame cocinar, que sino comerás patatas y filete chamuscado. - Él se negó a soltarla y la abrazó con más fuerza. Miki amplió su sonrisa y devolvió la vista a la comida, que seguía aún poco hecha.- Eres un niño.  
-Lo sé.   
-Y me gusta mucho eso de ti.- Miki cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el abrazo cálido de Miwa, este la tenía aún sujeta de la cintura y recostaba su cabeza entre el cuello de ella. Miki abrió entonces los ojos para ojear la comida y cual fue su sorpresa al ver una figura masculina ante sus ojos. - ¡Yuu!- Satoshi alzó la vista de inmediato y soltó un poco a Miki, esta estaba más ruborizada que un tomate.- ¿Cuándo has llegado? Nos tenías preocupados. - El chico alzó la vista y miró los penetrantes ojos azules de Satoshi.   
-Sí, claro.   
-¿Eh?- Miki no entendió la respuesta y miró a Satoshi confundida. Este se rehusaba a soltarla y miraba a Yuu con decisión y con algo de ¿culpa? ¿por qué?- Bueno, da igual, ya has llegado.- Miki se zafó con cuidado y miró la comida.- Esto estará listo en unos minutos. ¿Por qué no ponen la mesa juntos?   
  
Satoshi sonrió a Miki y empezó a coger algunos platos. Yuu siguió sus movimientos con una mirada fría. "¿Cómo sabe donde esta todo?" Entonces notó la mirada de Miki. La chica le estaba viendo sorprendida. Entonces se acercó hasta ellos y sin decir nada cogió el mantel y se dispuso a poner también la mesa.   
  
Estaban ya todos sentados. Michael se había puesto de lo más enganchoso con Yuu y no paró de decir durante toda la cena que le había extrañado horrores. Miki solo sonreía y Satoshi parecía estar en otro mundo. Los niños, en cambio miraban a su hermano analizantes. Hacía mucho que no lo veían y parecían estar atentos a todos los movimientos que hacía, como si esperaran algún comportamiento raro en él. Yuu también permanecía algo callado, sin embargo intentaba hablar animadamente con Michael, sin obtener muy buenos resultados.   
  
-Y dime Yuu, ¿te instalarás aquí en Japón?- Miki decidió hablar un poco con Yuu ante la atenta mirada de Satoshi, que parecía muy incomodo. Yuu la miró algo sorprendido e intentó no parecer triste al mirarla. Simplemente le contestó, algo más frío que de costumbre.  
-Sí, empiezo a trabajar en la empresa del señor Miwa.  
-Sí, Satoshi me lo dijo. Es curioso, jamás creí que dejarías Nueva York, parecía que te encantara vivir allí.- Miki le sonrió al chico con dulzura y este se derritió con su mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Satoshi que agachó nuevamente la mirada.  
-Sí, pero Japón es mi hogar, además, que me gusta más esto.   
-¿Y en que consistirá tu trabajo Yuu?- Michael habló con la boca completamente llena provocando las carcajadas de los dos críos.   
-Pues digamos que seré el socio del Señor Miwa, ambos nos pondremos a la cabeza de la empresa.- Satoshi levantó la vista sorprendido y miró a un Yuu completamente serio. Este le devolvió la mirada con reproche. Le dolía demasiado mirar ahora a su mejor amigo.   
-Vaya... Te has convertido en un pez muy grande Yuu. Entonces supongo que dentro de poco tendrás suficiente dinero para comprar un buen piso. ¿No Yuu?   
-Sí Michael, en realidad ya lo tengo comprado, pero aún esta en construcción. Yo mismo he diseñado el bloque de pisos.   
-¡Vaya!  
  
El teléfono interrumpió entonces la velada y Michael salió a cogerlo. Era su familia desde Nueva York. Miki se levantó entonces de la mesa y miró a los dos niños que ya sabían que diría.   
  
-No hermana.... es muy pronto aún... ¡no queremos ir a la cama!  
-Atsuko no me repliques. Venga los dos a lavarse los dientes, yo prepararé sus camas, y no quiero oír una sola protesta o mañana no les dejó quedarse hasta más tarde de las diez.   
-¡Mañana es sábado! No puedes hacerlo!   
- Pues entonces Shinta, no repliques. Venga, los dos. Digan buenas noches. - ambos miraron a Miki con resignación y luego dijeron buenas noches malhumorados. Atsuko se lanzó a abrazar a Satoshi y le besó en la mejilla. Este sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza y cariño. La niña se giró entonces y miró a Yuu, que la miraba sorprendido.   
-Buenas noches hermano Yuu.- Y salió corriendo hacia su hermana que ya la esperaba en la puerta. Miki y los niños salieron del comedor dejando a Satoshi y a Yuu completamente solos. Estos miraron al suelo y cada uno se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. Yuu no pudo contener más su rábia.   
-Jamás, en la vida, hubiera imaginado algo así de mi mejor amigo, eres un rastrero. - Sus puños se contrayeron por la ira y alzó la vista mirando a Satoshi con odio.   
-No hables antes de entender. ¿Crees que no me duele? ¿Qué no me siento culpable?  
-¡Calla! ¡No me hables de dolor y sufrimiento! ¿Qué sabrás tú del dolor?- Yuu gritó con tanta fuerza que temió que Miki lo hubiera oído. Se calmó un poco y bajo la mirada una vez más a la vez que susurraba una frase que parecía no querer salir.- ¿Desde cuando?  
-Un año y medio. - Yuu se mordió el labio inferior comido por la ira y guardando en su interior el sufrimiento.- Será mejor que salgamos, quiero que lo sepas todo Yuu, pero no aquí. Tú y yo solos.- Yuu pareció dudar, pero no tenía otra opción. Quería saber por qué.   
  
Miki bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Yuu y a Satoshi en el vestíbulo, poniéndose los abrigos. Se notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Satoshi alzó la vista y sonrió a la chica como pudo.   
  
-Vamos a dar una vuelta, luego vengo ¿vale Miki?  
-Sí. Vale. Abrigaos bien hace frío.   
  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas de la autora: Perdón por la demora. Pero es que no tengo tiempo! Espero que les guste y que me envíen reviews. Un beso! 


	3. Consecuencias de un secreto

Consecuencias de un secreto  
  
Ya llevaban más de diez minutos caminando en silencio. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer empezar la charla. Sin embargo el tiempo iba pasando y no podían estar por más tiempo perdidos en sus pensamientos. Habían llegado al parque, y casi por inercia Yuu se dirigió hasta el banco que una vez le unió a Miki. Satoshi se quedó frente a él analizando su expresión. Esta estaba fría y distante, consumida por el dolor, la ira y la tristeza. Eso le hizo sentir aún más miserable.   
-Se que no te sentirás mejor con decirte que lo siento, pero quiero que lo sepas. La amo.   
-...  
-Yuu... di algo, quiero que me digas en que estas pensando.   
-Pues pensaba en cuales son los motivos que me impiden levantarme y golpear tu linda cara.   
-Ya... pero quiero que lo entiendas todo Yuu.  
-¿¡Que debo entender!?- el chico se levantó furioso y se quedó a un metro escaso de distancia.- ¿Que te has enamorado de ella? ¿De mi Miki? ¿Que has aprovechado que yo no estaba para ligártela? ¿Y cuanto va a durar ella? ¿eh?. ¿Me vas a hacer creer que no eres un playboy y que no la quieres para divertirte?. ¿Que has pasado de nuestra amistad para jugar con ella? ¿Para ti eso es el amor?  
-Cálmate Yuu, ambos sabemos que yo no soy un playboy y que no quiero jugar con nadie, y menos con ella.   
-¡No me digas que me calme! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ocurrió que una chica cómo Miki... se haya enamorado de ti... ¿cómo se ha podido enamorar de un tipo que traiciona a su mejor amigo?  
-Jamás te había visto tan alterado. Aún la amas mucho... lo siento... pero yo la amo tanto como tú.   
-¡Mentira! Jamás habías mostrado ningún tipo de afecto más que amistad hacia ella, no te creo.   
-Si me dejas, te contaré todo.   
-¡Ja! Estoy ansioso- Yuu cruzó sus brazos y se sentó en el banco de nuevo, mirando de forma desafiante a Satoshi.   
-Yuu, tú hiciste muchísimo daño a Miki. Ella pensó mil veces en ir a buscarte. Quería decirte que a pesar de todo ella te seguía amando, quería intentar convencerte de que era la indicada para ti, de que te quería. Yo le decía que no insistiera, que por mucho que ella quisiera era difícil que alguien cambiara así sus sentimientos. Guarde el secreto tal y como tú me pediste, jamás le conté que erais hermanos de sangre. Simplemente intenté que se olvidara de ese amor, pues eso era lo que la hacía sufrir. La vi llorar muchas veces, la vi romperse y caer una y otra vez. Se sentía tan sola y desgracia que apenas comía ni dormía. Además la ausencia de Meiko aún hacía más insoportable la situación para ella, de eso no cabe la menor duda. Yo era el único que podía confortarla. Guinta y Arimi lo intentaban, pero a ella le dolía aún más al verlos juntos, cómo una pareja. Cansado de verla sufrir tanto, y teniendo un gran cariño hacía ella, decidí que yo sería el que le levantara el ánimo. Era su amigo, no la iba a dejar sufrir. A partir de entonces empecé a sacarla de casa a la fuerza. Me la llevaba de compras, al cine, o simplemente la ayudaba con su carrera. Era lo único que hacía, dedicarse a estudiar para mantener su mente ocupada, supongo que por eso ha sacado la carrera con una matricula de honor.- Satoshi se paró un momento en su relato para ver el rostro de Yuu, que ahora parecía abatido y frágil.- Perdona, no quería que te sintieras culpable por la situación de ella. ¿Qué podías hacer tú?.   
-Sigue  
-Sí... Bien. Cada vez estábamos más y más unidos. Ella empezaba a mostrar un poco su antigua dulzura y alegría, pero aún estaba muy lejos de ser la de antaño. Yo hacía lo que podía, incluso me quedaba a veces a cenar invitado por vuestros padres. Ella se estaba abriendo cada vez más, y me contaba todo lo que sentía. Y aunque la he visto llorar incontables veces, siempre me dolía y me duele cuando lo hace. Sin darme cuenta, lo supe. Me había enamorado de Miki. Por su fragilidad y sencillez. Por sus puros sentimientos y su corazón noble. Por las sonrisas que me mostraba sólo a mí, por sus ojos cargados de vida y dulzura. Por ella, por su interior, pero sobretodo, por su hermoso corazón. Empecé a asustarme. Sí, me había enamorado de ella. Pero no sería nunca correspondido, y no sólo eso, era la mujer que amaba a mi mejor amigo y además, le ocultaba un enorme secreto. Sin embargo no podía evitar que mi corazón se acelerara al estar con ella, ni que su sonrisa me alegrara el día. Además, me intentaba convencer a mí mismo de que ese ángel debía enamorarse de nuevo, ¿quién mejor que yo, que siempre había estado a su lado?. Sentía mucho miedo, creía que ella no me correspondía, que te amaba sólo a ti. ¡Pero erais hermanos! Ella no lo sabía, pero yo sí, quería decírselo, ansiaba poder hacerlo para que por fin te olvidara. Pero te lo había prometido. Así que me resigne a estar a su lado, sin decir nada, sólo siendo la sombra que cuida de sus sueños. Eso pensaba.  
-Pero ella se enamoró de ti. El amigo que la había apoyado en mi ausencia, parece lógico. Sin embargo cruel por tu parte. Ella no sabía nada, pero tú sí. Sabías que yo la amaba.  
-Sí, pero quería engañarme a mí mismo. Me decía "Seguro que ya la ha olvidado" "Es su hermana, nunca podrán estar juntos" "Quién mejor que yo para que Yuu lo acepte, al fin y al cabo el sabe como soy, y que la cuidaré y querré el resto de mi vida". Pero todo eran pensamientos que se llevaba el viento pues yo no hacía nada por lograr su amor. Sin embargo un día ocurrió. Ella lloraba nuevamente en mis brazos pero esta vez no era por ti, yo no sabía por qué lo hacia. Para mí fue toda una sorpresa descubrir que la causa era yo.   
-Basta, no quiero saber más. No sigas. Me da igual que te dijo o cómo fue, la cuestión es que tú estas con ella y que ella te corresponde desde hace un año y medio. Y lo más importante, me ha olvidado cuando yo jamás pude hacerlo.   
-No la culpes a ella por curar su corazón.   
-No, el traidor aquí eres tú.   
-¿Aún con eso? Yuu, sé que te duele, más ahora que dices... dices que no sois hermanos. Entiéndelo, tiempo atrás yo me habría alegrado muchísimo y hubiera hecho lo posible por que volvierais a salir. Pero entonces yo no la amaba, y lo siento, pero ahora, no quiero perderla. Ella me ama, lo sé, así que espero y deseo que no le digas nada de lo que pasó. Sólo la harías sentir mal.   
-¿Tú crees? Yo diría que ese es el único modo de evitar que yo te la robe. ¿Tienes miedo de que en cuanto sepa la verdad te abandone y vuelva a mi lado? ¿Qué todo lo que has vivido sea un engaño? ¿Qué únicamente has sido un sustituto?  
-No. No tengo miedo. Si quieres decirle la verdad, dila. Sólo espero que ella se lo tome bien, y que entienda por qué no se lo confesé. Así me quitaré el peso que llevo encima al ocultarle un secreto tan importante. Haz lo que quieras, eso no podré evitarlo.   
  
Satoshi se giró entonces y empezó a andar en dirección a la casa. Yuu necesitaba estar sólo y meditar, y él necesitaba ver a Miki, la necesitaba ahora. Quería sentir su cariño. Sintió entonces un punzante dolor, pues él ahora podría estar con ella, sentirla nuevamente, pero Yuu, Yuu sufriría sólo, y era por su culpa. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a perderla, jamás. Sólo podía compadecerse de Yuu y poner por delante su felicidad.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
El café se estaba enfriando encima la mesa. Ya pasaba más de una hora, y ellos aún no llegaban. Miki estaba muy inquieta. ¿Qué era lo que les retrasaba tanto?. Sentía cada vez más que Satoshi le ocultaba algo, y ahora sabía que ese algo tenía que ver con Yuu. La pierna se le movía sola a causa de los nervios y no podía parar de mirar la puerta, se sentía insegura. Por fin se oyó la cerradura de la puerta y ella salió corriendo hasta la entrada. Satoshi acababa de ingresar por la puerta. Este parecía desconcertado y triste. Él levantó la vista al oír los pasos de la chica. Sonrió con dulzura, más aún así no pudo ocultar su pesar.   
  
-¿Te encuentras bien cariño?  
-Sí, sólo necesito abrazarte. ¿Me lo concedes?   
-Claro...  
  
Satoshi se abrazó a ella como un niño abandonado. Miki estaba un escalón más arriba que él y la cabeza del chico reposaba en su pecho mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura. Ella lo notó tan inseguro que no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza y susurrarle un "te amo" al oído.   
  
-¿Quieres que vayamos al sofá?   
-Sí... claro.- Satoshi sonrió a Miki y la siguió hasta el sofá del comedor. Ambos se sentaron abrazados. ¿Por qué sentía ahora más que nunca que la perdería?  
-¿Sabes? Hoy me he estado acordando de cuando te confesé mis sentimientos.   
-¿Sí? Es curioso, yo también.- Él la apretó aún con más fuerza.   
-Recuerdo que tú estabas muy nervioso.   
-Jamás me habían temblado las piernas con tanta fuerza, sentía que algo tan maravilloso no me podía pasar a mí, que algo enturbiaría tanta felicidad. Sentí una alegría enorme, pero también mucho miedo.   
-Yo no. Me salió del corazón, hacía tiempo que necesitaba confesarte mi amor. Un amor nacido de una amistad que tu me brindaste sin pedir nada a cambio. Fue maravilloso ver que tenía alguien a mi lado.   
-¿A veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido otro el que cuidara de ti.   
-Pero no fue otro, fuiste tú. Y con ello me demostraste lo mucho que significaba para ti, y me enseñaste nuevamente a amar. Jamás te estaré lo suficientemente agradecida  
-No me debes gratitud, sólo quiero que me ames.   
-Eso ya lo tienes.   
  
Ambos se besaron nuevamente. Esta vez parecía que Satoshi no la besaba en años. Estaba muerto de miedo, aunque le hubiera dicho a Yuu que no la perdería, que estaba seguro de su amor, no era verdad. Ella había sufrido mucho por él, y ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad de tenerlo de nuevo. La apretó con fuerza mientras besaba ardientemente sus labios. Ella, algo sorprendida por la ferviente muestra de afecto no pudo impedir un suave gemido de placer. Sentir las caricias de Satoshi era lo único que le importaba ahora, el secreto que él le pudiera estar ocultando había pasado de momento al olvido.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Entró por la puerta principal con la máxima discreción posible, no quería encontrarse con ninguno de los dos. Dejó su abrigo e iba a subir hacia su habitación cuando vio salir a Miki del comedor. No supo como reaccionar así que simplemente se quedó quieto mirándola.   
  
-Llegas muy tarde. Me tenías preocupada. Satoshi ya se ha ido. Supongo que necesitas descansar. ¿Quieres que te prepare alguna cosa Yuu?  
-No. No te molestes. - la voz del chico fue seca y fría.  
-Esta bien... como gustes. Descansa, buenas noches.   
  
Yuu no le contesto y subió pesadamente la escalera mientras ella lo observaba desde el vestíbulo. Se adentró en su habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente. Michael dormía en la litera superior y parecía muy sereno. Yuu sabía que esa iba a ser una larga noche. La oscuridad le parecía ahora más triste y solitaria todavía. Estaba por romper en un llanto sordo cuando el ruido de la puerta llamó su atención y la luz del pasadizo filtro en la penumbra del cuarto. Unos pasos se dejaron hueco en el silencio y se acercaron hasta la mesita que daba al lado de la cama de Yuu. Este seguía con la mirada fija en la pared. El ruido seco de algo chocando contra la madera de la mesa le indicó que alguien había dejado algo en ella.   
  
-He hecho cacao para los niños y ha sobrado un poco. Si no lo quieres déjalo. Buenas noches Yuu.   
  
Nuevamente los pasos, pero esta vez se alejaban hasta cruzar la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí. Yuu se quedó ahí, demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. Los susurros de su voz aún resonaban en su cabeza. Se giró entonces, mirando en la oscuridad y pudo ver la figura de una humeante taza de cacao. Se levantó con cuidado y atrapó en sus manos la taza. Olía de maravilla, y de repente sintió ganas de probarla. Sí, ella siempre lograba aliviar su dolor, pero ahora sólo lo había aumentado. ¿La había perdido?. No, no se iba a resignar tan pronto. Satoshi era su amigo, sí. Pero desde el momento en que se había enamorado de ella, se había convertido en su oponente, en su enemigo más fuerte, el único que le privaba ahora de alcanzar la más absoluta felicidad. Esta vez no huiría por la felicidad de otros, esta vez tocaba pensar en uno mismo.   
  
Continuará....  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno, aquí va el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste y que no les resulte demasiado corto, pero es que no doy al abasto. Un beso! 


	4. Dulce rutina

Dulce rutina  
  
Ya era muy tarde. El reloj del comedor marcaba las diez de la mañana. Era sábado, cierto, pero aún así era muy extraño no sentir el bullicio de los niños en su habitación jugando. Miki se extrañó y decidió subir a comprobar si aún dormían. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con mucha delicadeza y asomó la cabeza. La sorpresa y luego la angustia la invadieron. Las persianas estaban abiertas, las camas bacías, los juguetes por el suelo y ni rastro de los dos niños. Se alteró muchísimo y empezó a mirar por debajo de las camas. Nada. Estaba más que asustada. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana mirando el jardín. Tampoco. Ya no se aguantó más y empezó a llamar a los niños en voz alta mientras corría por toda la casa. Ni una contestación. Ya estaba mucho más que alarmada. Unos pasos por la escalera la alertaron. Yuu se había despertado por los gritos y apareció por la puerta con cara de sueño.   
  
-¿Qué son estos gritos?   
-¡Yuu! Los niños, no están por ningún lado. He mirado todos los rincones, les he llamado y nada... estoy muy preocupada. ¿Se habrán ido solos a algún lugar? Hay... Yuu....   
-¿No estarán con Michael? No está en su habitación.   
-No Michael esta... un momento...- Miki se acercó hasta la nevera y la abrió de par en par.- Faltan tres almuerzos... este Michael... me las va a pagar! ¿Cómo se le ocurre llevarse a los niños sin avisar? Y encima hoy... Él debería estar trabajando!   
-¿Trabaja los fines de semana?  
-Sí... Uff... pero menos mal, que susto... Si se ha llevado tres fiambreras es que los niños están con él y pasarán el resto del día fuera. En fin... ¿Quieres comer algo Yuu?   
-Eh...pues no estaría mal. Tengo mucha hambre.   
-Me alegro de que ya seas el mismo de antes.- Miki le sonrió gustosa- Ayer parecías algo... decaído... Quizá fue mi imaginación, perdona.   
-Gracias por preocuparte Miki.   
-Siempre lo ago.- le sonrió otra vez.- Esta bien. ¿Qué te parecen unas tortitas con nata?  
-Con chocolate mejor.- Yuu le correspondió la sonrisa y aunque en el fondo se sentía desfallecer ante ella intentó que no se notará sus ganas de abrazarla.   
  
Mientras Yuu se iba a cambiar Miki se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. Ella ya había comido pero aún así se preparó un zumo de naranja y unas galletas para hablar un rato con Yuu. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle que no sabía por dónde empezar. Cuando Yuu bajó de nuevo a la cocina vestía unos téjanos y una camisa blanca que marcaba su fuerte torso. Miki se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada al verle.   
  
-Vaya, con esa ropa pareces el mismo que conocí en nuestros años de instituto.   
-Es cierto, en Nueva York perdí la costumbre de vestirme con camisa, pero de nuevo aquí me han dado ganas de ponérmela.   
-El desayuno ya esta.- La chica se acercó hasta él y dejó un plato de deliciosas tortitas con chocolate y un café.- Espero que el café no esté muy cargado.   
-Estará bien, seguro.   
-¿Y bien?  
-¿Y bien qué?- Yuu la miró con un interrogante en la cabeza.   
-Pues quiero que me lo cuentes todo! ¿Qué tal por Nueva York? Tu carrera, tus amigos, tu trabajo... todo!   
-Tú no cambias ¿verdad?- Una gota y una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujaron en el rostro del chico. - Pues todo bien. No hay demasiado que contar.   
-¿Qué no hay demasiado que contar? Han pasado bastantes años, yo diría que en ese tiempo ocurren muchas cosas.   
-Bueno... sí... pero nada emocionante. Me pase todos los años de carrera estudiando y trabajando. Salía con los chicos... hice surff... luego me titulé y empecé a trabajar en una empresa de construcción. Y en fin, en cuanto empezó la lluvia de ofertas y entre ellas vi "Japón", no me lo pensé dos veces y me vine aquí.   
-Oh... vaya...   
-¿Y ahora Miki, puedo desayunar?  
-Oh claro, perdona. Te he dejado el diario, por si no has perdido la costumbre de leerlo en la mesa.   
-Gra...gracias. Tienes una buena memoria.   
-¿Y que te pensabas?- Miki le sacó la lengua y le guiñó un ojo antes de levantarse y empezar a limpiar todos los trastos.   
  
Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde. Yuu estaba distraído con lo que parecía un libro de tapas marrones y que, a parecer de Miki, era un diario personal. Ella estaba acabando la limpieza de la casa. En lo que llevaba de día había recogido la habitación de los niños y echo sus camas, había limpiado el polvo y había barrido toda la planta de arriba y las escaleras. Había ordenado el comedor y limpiado los pasillos y hecho el cuarto de baño. Además había fregado toda la casa sin dejar ni un solo rincón con polvo. Yuu quiso ayudar pero esta se negó rotundamente alegando que debía descansar del viaje. Ella entraba y salía por la puerta. Ahora con una escoba, luego con una pala, y después con un plumero para el polvo o la fregona. El chico sonrió al ver como ella hacía las rutinas del hogar.   
  
Yuu bajó la vista nuevamente al diario. Su abuela había narrado con mucho cariño y delicadeza todos los momentos dulces y difíciles de su vida. Entre ellos Yuu había encontrado su nacimiento y le había sido rebelada una gran verdad. No podía parar de leer las líneas que demostraban que él y Miki podían estar juntos. Sin embargo un duro golpe había enturbiado su felicidad el día anterior. Ella amaba nada más y nada menos que a su mejor amigo, Satoshi. Por mucho que quisiera le era imposible levantar cabeza.   
  
-Bien, pues ya esta todo. Creo que la casa se ha hecho más grande desde la última vez que la limpié.   
-¿No será que te haces vieja?   
-No se echaban de menos tus comentarios desagradables Yuu, calladito estas más guapo.   
-Acerté- Yuu se levantó con una sonrisa y se acercó a ella hasta poner su mano encima de la cabeza de Miki.- ¿Ves? Si hasta parece que te has encogido un poco.- Miki cogió el plumero de polvo que llevaba en su mano y lo acercó a la nariz de Yuu polvoreándola. El chico estornudó ruidosamente.   
-Huís.. pero si parece que estas resfriado... No te acerques mucho que puedes contagiarme.- Miki sonrió triunfante mientras el chico manoseaba suavemente su nariz y murmuraba algo en modo de protesta por lo bajo.- Oh, ¿también te duele la garganta que tienes que hablar tan bajo? Entonces les diré a los niños que tampoco se te acerquen mucho.- La chica le sacó la lengua juguetonamente mientras se alejaba tatareando una canción.   
-¿Miki has pensado en cambiar tu perfume? Es tan fuerte que provoca alergia.   
-¡Yuu!   
-Jajajaja, gané yo.   
-No lo creas, utilizo colonia, no perfume.- Ahora la chica sonrió una vez más mientras él se cruzaba de brazos.   
-Creo que has cambiado más de lo que pensaba Miki. Te has vuelto una maruja vieja y contestona.- Yuu le lanzó una mirada pícara y sonrió esperando la reacción de ella. Esta sonrió mientras guardaba el plumero para luego contestar en un tono juguetón.   
-Y tú un niño insolente y mal perdedor que escribe en un diario como si fuera una niña de secundaria.- En contra de sus planes Yuu no respondió con otra de sus acostumbradas groserías. En vez de eso se quedó callado mirando el diario y con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. Miki se sintió mal y entendió que había dicho algo que no debía.- Lo siento... no quería...  
-Este diario era de mi abuela. Al llegar ayer lo vi encima de mi cama. Supongo que mi padre me lo dejó allí para cuando volviese. Hay mucha historia y sentimientos en él. Además de muchas cosas importantes que desconocía.   
-Yuu... yo... lo siento. En verdad que no pensé que...  
-No ocurre nada Miki. Por que prefiero ser un niño insolente y mal perdedor que una maruja vieja y contestona.- El chico se apoyó con sus dos codos en la mesa de la cocina mientras Miki le miraba con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.- ¿Por qué sonríes?  
-Por nada, sólo que me alegro de que estés aquí de nuevo. - La chica cerró el armario de la cocina en el que guardó el utensilio y luego miró a Yuu que tenía una cariñosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro por la dulce contestación de ella. - Hay que ir a comprar. Shin y Atsuko son dos pozos sin fondo y Michael se come todos los pasteles y chocolates de los armarios. Además que no tengo nada para la cena. Así que voy a hacer la compra. ¿Tú vas a alguna parte o té quedas en casa?   
-No voy a ninguna parte.   
-Bien, ¿pues entonces me harías el favor de no desordenar nada? No hagas ninguna niñería, no abras la puerta a extraños y sobretodo nada de tocar la cocina ni salir de casa. - Yuu sonrió ante la fingida regañina de Miki que le señalaba con un dedo acusador y una mirada pícara.   
-Tengo una idea mejor. Cómo ya estas muy mayor y seguramente te duele la espalda mejor te acompaño y te ayudo con las bolsas. No quiero tener que llevarte al hospital por un fuerte dolor de lumbago.   
-Cómo gustes. Pero en cuanto lleguemos al supermercado no toques nada! - Ambos se miraron y sonrieron contentos mientras cogían sus chaquetas y salían por la puerta principal.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Había sido un día de lo más horrible. Para empezar le había resultado del todo imposible conciliar el sueño esa noche. Se levantó temprano y aprovechando el madrugón salió a correr encontrándose con Michael y los niños que salían de picnic. Eso sólo significaba una cosa. Yuu y Miki estaban solos en casa. Ella le había dicho ayer que debía hacer la limpieza y seguramente Yuu no saldría a ningún lado con el frío que hacía. Eso ya le puso de mal humor. ¿Debía ir a casa de Miki?. No, claro que no. Él confiaba en ella, y además, no quería controlarla ni agobiarla. La vería al día siguiente en la universidad, o tal vez la llamaría en la noche. Sí... eso haría. Después de correr por más o menos una hora llegó a su casa encontrándose con su padre y su nueva amante. Una nueva pelea entre ambos dio comienzo. Ya eran habituales las peleas entre él y su desvergonzado padre que no hacía otra cosa que ligar con mujeres mucho más jóvenes que él. Le avergonzaba su comportamiento. Además el tema del contrato de Yuu salió a relucir.   
  
-Creí que te alegraría y que por fin aceptarías unirte tú también como socio de mi empresa. Eres mi hijo y además no se te da nada mal la arquitectura.   
-¿Has contratado a Yuu sin consultarme nada previamente para comprarme? Ya te dije que no quería trabajar en el negocio familiar. Soy profesor y me gusta serlo.   
-Pero el sueldo de profesor jamás será ni de lejos tan buen como el de director de una empresa. ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo?   
-¡Ya basta padre! Si Yuu quiere ser tu mano derecha por mí esta bien, pero no esperes que yo haga lo mismo y la próxima vez sería bonito por tu parte que me avisarás con antelación de que mi "mejor amigo" se ha convertido en tu socio. Y también recuerda que no debes traer mujeres distintas cada fin de semana a esta casa. Me avergüenzas.   
-Satoshi esta es mi casa y traigo a quién quiero. Cuando tengas un hogar haz lo que té de la gana pero mientras vivas bajo mi techo más te vale respetarme muchacho.   
-No será por mucho tiempo, de eso puedes estar seguro.   
-¿Te vas a ir a vivir a un pisito en la ciudad? Con tu miserable sueldo no puedes permitirte una casa, ni un piso en condiciones.   
-Mejor una choza que seguir bajo tu mismo techo.   
  
Satoshi había abandonado la sala con un portazo sin hacer caso a los gritos desesperados que le lanzaba su padre. Eso era ya el colmo. Debía salir de allí. Así que decidió que iría a ver a Miki, en ese momento la necesitaba más que nada. Necesitaba sentir su apoyo y notar que ella siempre estaría a su lado. Llamó a la puerta algo nervioso. Nadie contestó.   
  
-¿Qué raro? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Se habrá ido con Yuu a algún lado?- Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al imaginar a Yuu con Miki.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Bien, con esto lo tenemos todo. Fruta, bebidas, patatas, lechuga, zanahoria, puerros, pasta fresca, arroz y tallarines, leche, tomates, chocolatinas para Michael, los cereales de los niños... me da la sensación de que nos olvidamos algo...   
-Pues no tengo ni idea de que puede ser, y el carro esta lleno. Miki mejor nos vamos a casa.   
-Sigues siendo un debilucho.   
-No me provoques que aún puedo levantarte con una sola mano. - Yuu sonrió ante su ocurrencia y acercándose a la chica la tomó con una sola mano como lo hizo aquella vez en medio de la calle, un día cómo ese, en el que ambos estaban de compras. Miki dejó caer la lista de la compra por la sorpresa y miró el rostro de Yuu que estaba muy cerca. Ambos se miraron por unos momentos y el chico deseó con todas sus fuerzas besarla. Ella se sonrojó y empezó a moverse para que la soltara.   
-Ya suéltame Yuu, debes dejar de hacer niñerías o jamás te podré sacar de casa niño malo.   
-Miki ¿has engordado? Dios, cómo pesas...   
-En realidad no. Peso exactamente lo mismo que hace unos años y si me has notado pesada es por qué eres un debilucho.- Miki le sacó la lengua y miró para otro lado en gesto de ofensa.- Oh, ya lo recuerdo. El postre.   
-Eres un caso Miki...- Ella salió corriendo en busca de un buen pastel para todos y Yuu se la quedó observando desde lejos con una sonrisa melancólica. - Dios... cuanto te amo...   
  
Ya habían acabado las compras y ahora se dirigían para la casa. Pasaron por las concurridas calles de Tokio y Miki miraba los escaparates sin cesar. Yuu se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado en absoluto. Hasta que pasaron por una maquina llena de peluches. Ambos se fijaron en que había unos cuantos capas en ella. Miki se acercó con una extraña sonrisa mientras Yuu se quedaba con la mirada fija en los muñecos. Había uno nuevo. Un bebé capa precioso con un chupete en la boca.   
  
-Parece mentira que hayan tenido tanto éxito.   
-Sí, es cierto.   
-Yo aún conservo los cuatro capas que me regalaste. Son mi pequeño tesoro. Me traen tantos recuerdos...   
-Ya...- Miki miraba con melancolía los peluches. Esta se dio cuenta de que estaba absorta y salió corriendo hasta dónde estaba Yuu.   
-Quiero ir a la floristería antes de volver a casa. Voy a comprar un ramo de rosas para el salón.   
  
Ambos se dirigieron entonces hasta una preciosa floristería muy cercana. Yuu se paró en la entrada.   
  
-Yo voy un momento a la librería, quiero comprar un libro.   
-Bien, nos vemos aquí luego.   
  
Miki estuvo hablando un rato con la dependienta. Una preciosa chica de hermosos ojos verdes y pelo castaño. De sus finas orejas colgaban unos hermosos pendientes en forma de rosa. Su nombre era Makoto. Hacía mucho tiempo que Miki la conocía y se alegró mucho cuando la chica abrió la tienda. Siempre había sido el sueño de Makoto abrir una floristería o un restaurante.   
  
-Toma Miki, un precioso ramo de rosas blancas y amarillas.- La dependienta le sonrió dulcemente.   
-Gracias amiga. En verdad que quedan perfectas en el salón.   
-Se te ve muy feliz. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?   
-Sí. Yuu ha vuelto a casa.- Miki dejó escapar una sonrisa de sus labios.   
-¿Yuu? Dios... de seguro que es muy guapo. Me gustaría conocerle.   
-Lo vas a hacer. Ahora vendrá a la tienda. Ha ido a comprar un libro.   
-Vaya, me alegro.   
  
La puerta de la tienda se abrió bruscamente haciendo sonar la campanita de la puerta. Un tifón rubio se adentró en el lugar veloz como el viento.   
  
-Hola querida Makoto! ¡Tu querida Serena ha llegado!- Tras ella entró otra chica rubia muy alegre y bonita, una chica morena de larga cabellera y ojos muy profundos con semblante un poco serio y una preciosa chica de pelo y ojos azulados con anteojos.   
-Buenas tardes chicas. Ya creí que no vendrían.   
-Es sábado, hay que aprovechar - Las dos chicas rubias gritaron al unísono.   
-Si, pero no nos quedaremos mucho rato, tenemos mucho que estudiar.   
-Amy!- Las cuatro chicas reprendieron a la joven mientras Miki sonreía ante la escena.   
-Oh Miki, gusto en verte amiga. ¿Qué tal estas?   
-Muy bien gracias Rey, ya veo que ustedes también.   
  
La puerta del establecimiento se abrió. Un atractivo joven de pelo rubio y ojos pardos entró a la tienda con un libro empaquetado en su mano derecha y una bolsa en la izquierda. Este entró observando las plantas para luego mirar a Miki. Mina se acercó a Serena y le susurró al oído algo así cómo "esta buenísimo".   
  
-Hola Yuu. Te presento a unas amigas. Estas son Rey, Mina, Amy y Serena. Y la dependienta es Makoto.   
-Mucho gusto chicas. - Yuu les sonrió y todas se sonrojaron. Los ojos de Mina brillaban con intensidad. Miki se acercó a Yuu y se giró mirando a las chicas con su hermoso ramo entre las manos.   
-Bien chicas, nos vamos. Espero verlas pronto.   
-Claro, nos vemos en el Crown.   
-Echo.   
-Gusto en conocerte Yuu- Mina dejó escapar estas palabras intentando sonar seductora.   
-El gusto ha sido mío. - Yuu sonrió de nuevo y salió por la puerta seguido de Miki que cargaba con el carro de la compra.   
-Adiós chicas.   
-Adiós!   
  
Las cinco chicas se quedaron mirando fijamente la puerta para luego mirarse las unas a las otras con cara de sorpresa.   
  
-Realmente es un chico muy atractivo.   
-Sí Rey, pero mi Darien es más guapo. - Una gota resbaló por todas y cada una de las cabezas presentes.   
-Espero que su regreso no perjudique la relación entre Miki y Satoshi. Ella sufrió mucho por culpa de ese muchacho.   
-No me extraña Amy, perder un hombre así...  
-Mina!- Todas miraron a Mina con mala cara.   
-Saben chicas, no creo que ocurra nada. Miki esta muy enamorada de Satoshi y aunque se la veía muy feliz de su regreso no vi amor en sus ojos, sino cariño.   
-Espero que tengas razón Makoto.   
-Sí. ¿Saben? La verdad es que ese Yuu se parece un poco al hombre que me partió el corazón... - Desmayo colectivo.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La noche empezaba a caer en la ciudad de Tokio. Miki y Yuu andaban por la calle cargando todas las bolsas cuando llegaron a un parque que les traía muchos recuerdos. Yuu sonrió y se paró frente al banco. Ella también miraba el banco con melancolía.   
  
-¿Te acuerdas de las veces que vinimos aquí?  
-Cómo olvidarlas... ¿Quieres que nos sentemos un rato Miki?   
-Pues... cla... claro... ¿Por qué no?- Ambos se sentaron. Miki miró el cielo nocturno y observó feliz las estrellas.   
-Aquí nos ha pasado de todo.   
-Es cierto.   
-Toma, te he comprado esto. - Yuu le alargó la bolsa que llevaba en su mano. La chica la recibió algo confusa y sacó una pequeña caja de dentro.   
-¿Puedo abrirlo?   
-Claro. - La chica empezó a desenvolver el inesperado regalo y se sorprendió notablemente al ver su contenido.   
-El muñeco capa de la máquina...   
-Yo te regalé todos los capas que tienes. Sería muy descortés por mi parte no regalarte el que te falta.   
-Gracias, es precioso. Pero no debiste hacerlo.   
-Considéralo un regalo para honrar el pasado.   
-Gracias.   
Empezaba a hacer frío así que ambos ya no se detuvieron más y se fueron a casa. Iban conversando animadamente. Yuu llevaba ahora el carrito y había dejado el libro en él. Miki llevaba en sus brazos el hermoso ramo de rosas y el peluche. Yuu le abrió la puerta de entrada cómo todo un caballero y ella entró sonriente. Ambos se percataron entonces de que había alguien en la puerta de entrada. Satoshi les miraba sentado en las escaleras con un deje de tristeza. Sus azules ojos se perdieron en el ramo y el peluche que ella llevaba entre sus brazos.   
  
-¡Satoshi! ¿Cuánto hace que estas aquí?- Miki corrió hacía su lado y con una de sus manos toco el rostro pálido de él.- Estas helado. Corre entra, te haré algo caliente.   
  
La chica cogió a su novio del brazo y se adentró en la casa. Yuu se quedó atrás observando a la pareja y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al ver los celos que había despertado en "su mejor amigo". Luego de unos segundos también entró. Miki estaba quitándole la chaqueta a Satoshi que no la perdía de vista.   
  
-¿Qué hacías ahí afuera? Con el frío que hace...   
-Llegué y no había nadie. Pensé que no tardarías.   
-Ya... lo siento... me distraje comprando con Yuu y luego nos fuimos a dar una vuelta y a comprar estas flores para el comedor.   
-Ummm...  
-Mi amor.... eres un caso.- Yuu entró en ese mismo instante con el carro de la compra.- ¿Puedes dejarlo en la cocina? Ahora lo recogeré todo.   
-No hace falta Miki, ya lo aré yo. Tú prepara un poco de te, Satoshi parece estar calado hasta los huesos.   
-No te preocupes Yuu, estoy perfectamente. - Una gran tensión se vivía en el lugar. Miki miró la escena algo confusa.   
-Esta bien. Voy a dejar mis cosas en mi habitación, me cambio y enseguida bajo.   
  
Miki subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Entro velozmente y dejó los paquetes a un lado mientras abría el armario para sacar algo más cómodo. Miró entonces la cama. Junto al precioso ramo de rosas estaba el capa. Ella se acercó y lo tomó en sus manos con delicadeza. Sonrió melancólica.   
  
-Eres un niño Yuu... el mismo niño que me dejó y se fue a América persiguiendo un sueño ¿verdad?...   
  
Se acercó hasta la mesita y dejó el capa encima de ella con delicadeza para luego empezar a cambiarse.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Le has regalado otro capa ¿eh?  
-Sí.   
-¿Pretendes conquistarla de nuevo?   
-Sí.   
-¿Aún sabiendo que sale conmigo?   
-Sí. -Satoshi se acercó hasta Yuu y le cogió por el cuello de la camisa.   
-Pues no te será nada fácil. Yo la amo y no voy a permitir que nadie me la robe, ni siquiera tú.   
-El sentimiento es mutuo. Así que te digo una cosa: "Que gane el mejor"   
-¡Miki no es un trofeo!   
-Lo sé. - Miwa soltó a Yuu y se le quedó mirando desafiante.  
  
La puerta del comedor se abrió y una Miki vestida con unos téjanos y un jersey de lana apareció con el ramo en sus manos. Se acercó hasta la mesa y lo dejó en el jarrón del centro.   
  
-Preciosas... ¿no creen? Makoto es una artista. Bien, ¿ya esta todo guardado? Entonces aré la cena. ¿Me ayudas cariño?   
-Sí, claro Miki.   
-Yuu, tú pon la mesa por favor.   
-Claro...   
Miki y Satoshi eran unos perfectos chef y mientras sonreían y jugaban hicieron un delicioso manjar para total desagrado de Yuu que evitaba observarlos. Se sentía tan desplazado que le resultaba casi imposible ocultarlo. Fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta y dos torbellinos de siete años empezaron a corretear por el comedor. Corrieron hasta la cocina y abrazaron a su hermana y al tío Satoshi.   
  
-Hola traviesos. ¿Qué tal el día?   
-Muy bien hermana! Tío Michael nos ha llevado al parque de atracciones.   
-¿Sí?   
-¡Hola a todos! ¿Que hay para cenar?  
-¡Para ti tortas!- Miki se acercó hasta él y tomando su oreja a modo de castigo empezó a reñirle.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevarte a los niños sin dejar una nota? ¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¡Me has dejado muy preocupada! Eres un irresponsable.   
-Ay, ay, ay... deja de hacer eso... Si he dejado una nota... ay ay...  
-¿A sí? ¿Y se puede saber dónde?   
-Bajo el teléfono... ay ay...  
-Ah claro... bajo el teléfono.... cómo no se me ha ocurrido mirar ahí... ¡Por qué las notas no se dejan ahí! Claro... no se me va a ocurrir a mi nada más que levantar el teléfono a ver si allí hay algo... ¡Ya de paso levanto los sofás a ver si allí también hay.   
-Ayay... vale, vale... lo siento. - Miki soltó la oreja de Michael mientras todos reían. Sobretodo los niños que estaban muy entretenidos por el comportamiento de ambos. Yuu también sonreía y Satoshi lloraba de la risa. Pero ambos pararon al notar que se habían olvidado de la situación en la que se encontraban.- Miki, mi Miki, perdona. Es que en mi casa siempre las dejábamos allí. Lo siento.   
-Anda, ves a cambiarte y baña a los niños.   
-¿Qué? ¿Yo?   
-Considéralo un castigo. La cena estará en media hora. Así que date prisa.  
-Esta bien...- Michael dejó escapar sus palabras en un reproche y cogiendo a los niños en brazos y haciéndoles cosquillas se los llevó arriba.   
  
El resto de la velada fue más tranquila. Incluso Satoshi y Yuu intentaron hablar como los amigos que habían sido para la total alegría de Miki. Michael haciendo sus bromas y los niños riéndose para variar. Llegó la hora de marcharse. Satoshi se despidió de los niños y fue acompañado hasta la salida por Miki.   
  
-Abrígate bien, hace mucho frío.   
-Lo aré.- Satoshi se acercó a ella y la estrechó en sus brazos. - No sabes cuanto te amo Miki...  
-Y... y yo...- Estaba realmente confusa. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Satoshi había sido siempre muy cariñoso, pero últimamente lo parecía mucho más.- ¿Estas bien amor?   
-Sí, sólo que necesitaba abrazarte. - Satoshi miró a Miki seriamente y se alejó un poco de ella pero aún sujetándola con sus brazos.- Me he vuelto a pelear con mi padre. Ya no soporto más vivir en esa casa de locos.   
-¿Otra vez? Últimamente os peleáis mucho.   
-Sí. Miki, ya estoy arto, quiero irme de esa casa, salir de allí. Comprarme un piso y vivir por mi cuenta.   
-Pero Satoshi, tan sólo hace un año que trabajas, no tienes los ahorros suficientes para hacer eso y además tu sueldo no te daría para un piso decente.   
-Lo sé. ¿Pero y dos sueldos?   
-¿Dos sueldos?   
-Miki, amor. - Satoshi cogió aire y miró a la chica. - Vente a vivir conmigo.   
-¿Qué?... pero... pero... Satoshi, yo no puedo irme... los niños, la casa... no quiero dejar a los niños con unos irresponsables como mis padres.   
-No digo que sea ahora cariño. En cuanto acaben las vacaciones tus hermanos volverán al colegio. Entonces ya estará todo listo. No tendrás que cuidar de ellos por las mañanas, y ya sabes que por las tardes tienen tareas en el colegio. Michael los podrá llevar a casa y cuidar de ellos hasta que lleguen tus padres.   
-Pero... eso supondría mucho trabajo para ellos, son dos terremotos y...   
-Miki, por favor. No eres su niñera. Tienes 25 años, tus hermanos ya tienen 7. Por el amor de dios, ya es el momento de que vivas tu vida!- Satoshi se acercó dulcemente hasta posar su frente en la de la desconcertada chica. Esta suspiró y cerró sus ojos al igual que él. - Mi amor... por favor, vente conmigo... ¿qué dices?   
-Yo... yo...   
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola!! ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusta? Espero que así sea y que dejen muchos reviews. Siento dejarles con el caramelo en la boca, pero así estoy segura de que se leerán el próximo capítulo. Jejeje. ¿Han visto? Han aparecido personajes de Sailor Moon! Pero no os preocupéis, esto no es un crosower, o como se diga, jejeje, así que tranquilas. Sólo lo he hecho porque me hacía gracia. Un beso y hasta la próxima!! 


	5. Planes de futuro Te amo

Primero de todo, y lean esto por es IMPORTANTE. Creo que muchos de ustedes se pasaron la publicación del capitulo 4. Así que les pido que retrocedan y se aseguren de que lo leyeron. Ese capitulo es muy importante y no se lo pueden saltar. Gracias.   
  
Planes de futuro. Te amo  
  
Atsuko estaba sentada en el sofá. Su hermano, Shinta, al que Miki llama cariñosamente Shin, esta en la mesa con los cascos puestos mientras se come unas tostadas. La niña miraba atentamente la televisión. Estaban haciendo la famosa serie de Bola de Dragón. La niña, muy interesada y nerviosa miraba un ferviente combate entre Son Goku y Frizer. La niña reía y se asustaba con facilidad. Eso abría causado carcajadas en la joven chica que estaba limpiando los platos, pero ese día no podía concentrarse en nada. Había estado ausente todo el día de ayer. Incluso Michael y Yuu lo habían notado. Pero le resultaba imposible borrar de su cabeza la noche del sábado. Sentía que había hecho lo correcto. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Pero aún así... se sentía extraña. No podría olvidar jamás la cara preocupada de Satoshi mientras aguardaba la respuesta, ni la expresión que se dibujó en su rostro al recibirla. Esa sería una noche que jamás olvidaría.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Miki, por favor. No eres su niñera. Tienes 25 años, tus hermanos ya tienen 7. Por el amor de dios, ya es el momento de que vivas tu vida!- Satoshi se acercó dulcemente hasta posar su frente en la de la desconcertada chica. Esta suspiró y cerró sus ojos al igual que él. - Mi amor... por favor, vente conmigo... ¿qué dices?   
-Yo... yo...   
  
La chica abrió sus ojos y los clavó en él. Se apartó lentamente y busco la respuesta en las azuladas pupilas de su novio. ¿Se sentía preparada para un cambio tan radical? ¿Y sus hermanos? ¿Qué sería de ella si aceptaba? Pero aún peor, ¿que le pasaría si no lo hacia? De repente todo le vino de cara y supo la respuesta. Le pareció tan obvia...   
  
-Sí. Me voy contigo amor.- El rostro de Satoshi se iluminó ante la feliz noticia y alzó a Miki en sus brazos mientras daba vueltas en el aire con ella.   
-Tesoro... juro que todo saldrá bien.- La acercó a él y la besó apasionadamente. - Nos compraremos un piso en la ciudad, y aunque quizá será un poco humilde si estamos juntos será el mejor hogar del mundo.   
-Sí, lo será.   
-Bien, entonces el lunes nos vamos a mirar pisos. Estoy impaciente.   
-¿Tan pronto?- Miki se separó un poco de él y lo miró asombrada.   
-Claro, no sabemos cuanto tardarán en darnos un piso, puede que tarden meses!- Satoshi miró a la chica y esta le sonrió gustosa y besó sus labios dulcemente para luego abrazarse con fuerza y riendo de alegría.   
-Te amo. Estoy segura de que encontraremos un piso precioso y juntos lo amueblaremos. Tú cómo arquitecto sabrás perfectamente si tiene la estructura, dimensiones y etc adecuados, y yo, como diseñadora de Interiores, haré de nuestro piso una belleza. Además con mis tiendas del hogar nos saldrá mucho más barato amueblarlo y decorarlo.   
-Claro que sí. Entonces esta dicho, el lunes nos pasamos el día mirando pisos. Tú mira el diario y selecciona todos aquellos que te agraden y que puedan estar dentro de nuestro bolsillo. Yo preguntaré a todos mis amigos arquitectos sobre pisos en venta. ¿Te parece?   
-Bien. Llámame mañana y quedamos. ¿Sí?   
-Echo. Princesa, te trataré cómo la más bella y delicada de las flores.   
-Te amo Satoshi.- Miki besó nuevamente sus labios y se despidió con la mano. - Nos vemos el lunes en la universidad. Recuerda que tenemos reunión de profesores a las 8 de la mañana para establecer los horarios del nuevo curso.   
-Es verdad. Bien, buenas noches amor.   
-Buenas noches.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Hermana... hermana... HERMANA!   
-AH... dime...  
-Estas atontada.  
-Se dice absorta, pensativa... - Shinta tenía la peculiar manía de corregir a su hermana en todo. Era un chico demasiado sabelotodo y eso sacaba a la dulce niña de sus casillas.   
-Cierra tu enorme bocota Shinta, yo hablo como me da la gana.   
-No hablas como te da la gana, hablas de la única forma que sabes. Mal.   
-Ya cállate, eres un insolvente!   
-Se llama IN-SO-LEN-TE. Ni insultarme sabes. - La niña le sacó la lengua mientras se ponía roja de la rabia.  
-Basta, los dos. Dime princesa, ¿que querías?  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy hermana?  
-¿Hoy? Yo no puedo quedarme con vosotros. Ve a ver si Michael puede llevaros a algún sitio.   
-No! Hoy queríamos ir contigo hermana.- La voz suplicante de Atsuko y los ojos llorosos que parecían decir algo así como "Porfi ¿si?" hicieron que una cariñosa sonrisa escapara de sus labios.   
-Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo. He quedado con Satoshi y esta vez no puedo llevaros.   
-No es justo, nos tratáis como niños. Atsu quizá sí lo sea, pero yo no. - Shinta miró a su hermana y puso cara de "esto es una injusticia".   
-Um.. jejeje, mis niños, lo siento. Otro día será. Además nuestros padres vuelven esta tarde, así que vosotros debéis estar aquí para recibirles. De seguro que llegan con un montón de regalos.   
-Sííí!! - Ambos niños saltaron felices. Miki sonrió. Por muy serio que fuera Shin en muchas ocasiones se comportaba como el niño que era.   
-Buenos días.  
  
Yuu entró al comedor bostezando. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y parecía que la luz le molestaba terriblemente. Llevaba puesto un suéter de color malva y unos pantalones téjanos grises que marcaban perfectamente la forma de sus piernas.   
  
-Buenos días Yuu.   
-¡Buenos días hermano Yuu!- Los dos niños saludaron con énfasis a su hermano y se acercaron corriendo tomando cada uno un brazo. El chico se sorprendió muchísimo. Apenas había visto a sus hermanos durante toda su estancia en Nueva York, y estos jamás se habían mostrado muy cariñosos con él.   
-Cuidado Yuu, algo traman.- Miki sonrió ante la desconcertada cara de Yuu.   
-Hermano, ¿nos llevas hoy a dar un paseo? Es que nunca nos has llevado a ningún lado. Porfi...- Atsuko se tiró del brazo del joven mientras lanzaba una de sus miradas suplicantes.   
-Claro... ¿por qué no?   
-Yupi!! El hermano Yuu nos llevará al Zoo!   
-¿Al... al zoo?  
-Síííííí!!- Yuu miró la cara de Miki. Esta se estaba riendo de lo lindo ante la escena.   
-Dime Miki, ¿nos acompañas?   
-Que va, lo siento. Debo ir a una reunión y luego he quedado con Satoshi.   
-Nuestra hermana es una aburrida, sólo quiere estar con su Satoshi- Shinta miró a su hermana y le sacó la lengua mientras Yuu bajaba la cabeza algo molesto.   
-Sí, se van a ir a darse besitos a algún lugar, y a abrazarse, y a ...  
-¡Calla Atsu! ¿Eres muy insolente lo sabias?  
-Yo no soy insolvente.   
-IN-SO-LEN-TE!   
-Hay, ya deja de chincharme Shin!! Hermano dile que me deje...- La niña se abrazó al brazo de Yuu mientras hacia una rabieta. Yuu sonrió un poco y miró al niño con una sonrisa.   
-¿No crees que se parecen mucho a ti y a mí Miki?   
-Sí, en verdad creo que sí. En fin, yo ya me voy. A las siete llegan nuestros padres. Nos vemos entonces. Os he dejado la comida preparada.   
-Bien.   
-Hasta luego. Portaros bien niños, que Yuu no me diga que han sido malos o se quedan sin postre.   
-No!   
-Jajajaja, adiós.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Miki cogió el volante de su coche algo nerviosa. Desde ayer que sentía que a ratos le costaba respirar. El corazón se le oprimía y le dolía le pecho. Serían los nervios, estaba segura. Condujo por las calles de Tokio a toda velocidad. Siempre le había gustado la velocidad. Sin embargo sólo cuando ella conducía. Cuando la llevaba Satoshi se ponía como un flan, no le gustaba ir rápido a menos de que ella tuviera el control del volante. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento llegó por fin a la universidad. Allí estaba él. Miki suspiró al verle. Realmente era guapísimo. Su pelo largo se mecía con el viento haciendo una bella danza azulada. Sus ojos color mar brillaban a la luz del sol y la piel, tersa y blanca como la de un bebe se veía irresistible. Llevaba puesta un simple jersey de cuello acabado en pico y unos téjanos, pero a ella le parecía un sueño. Una chaqueta colgaba en su hombro, bajando por su espalda. El chico vio cómo ella estacionaba el coche y se acercó rápidamente.   
  
-¡Buenos días Satoshi!- La chica sonrió gustosa mientras bajaba del coche.   
-Buenos días Miki. Vamos, o llegaremos tarde.   
-Sí.- Ella cerró el coche con llave y abrió el maletero de dónde sacó una preciosa chaqueta de piel y su bolso. - Pero antes...  
  
Miki besó sus labios y se abrazó a su pecho. Satoshi sonrió una vez más y la estrechó en ellos con fuerza. Se sentía tan afortunado de tener a la persona amada a su lado... la levantó en brazos y dio una vuelta con ella en el aire. La chica se cogió a su cuello y sonrió una vez más susurrando un "estas loco". Él la besó una vez más y entonces la bajó agarrando su mano con dulzura. Ambos se dirigieron a la reunión.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
El chico conducía con tranquilidad. Miraba las calles con paciencia, cómo buscando algo. Ella miraba el diario y leía en voz alta mientras él asentía con la cabeza y comentaba algo de vez en cuando. Ambos tenían una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios y un brillo de emoción e ilusión cruzaba por sus enamorados ojos. Satoshi dio un salto y diciendo "es aquí" estacionó el coche en una calle muy bien cuidada.   
  
-Esta calle se ve hermosa, muy tranquila. ¿Pero crees que un piso aquí será económico?   
-Matsuda me ha comentado que son preciosos y asequibles. Son un poco caros, quizá si, pero la hipoteca que ofrecen te permite una cuota mensual bastante asequible.   
-Pero nos pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida pagando hipoteca.   
-Tranquila amor- Satoshi pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella mientras besaba su frente. - Sólo hemos venido a mirar.   
-Bien.   
  
Caminaron por la calle. La acera estaba limpia y bien cuidada. Había muchos árboles y un precioso parque justo al lado. Miki se fijó entonces, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Estaban al otro lado de su parque, allí era dónde reposaba el banco que tantos momentos había compartido con Yuu. Satoshi también se dio cuenta, pero no le dio importancia.   
  
-Es aquí.   
  
El edificio se veía realmente hermoso. De un color amarillo muy suave se alzaba en medio de la calle con elegancia y porte. La entrada, de madera y mármol, parecía un sueño. Miki sintió que realmente ese no sería un lugar económico. Satoshi también notó que algo no cuadraba. Se adentraron y observaron el lugar. Un corto pasillo muy bien amueblado y decorado daba paso al ascensor. Ella no sabia por qué pero un suave mareo se apoderó de ella. Subieron por el ascensor, que a pesar de su considerable espacio, causó una sorprendente claustrofobia a ambos.   
  
-¿Qué piso es Satoshi?  
-El ático.   
-¿El ático? Seguro que será caro... no... carísimo!   
-Mi amor... relájate un poco. Tenemos todo el día para mirar.   
-Bien...   
  
Por fin llegaron al ático. Ambos se quedaron mirando la puerta como dos tontos. Les daba un poco de respeto llamar. Satoshi sonrió y puso un brazo por encima de su hombro mientras golpeaba con sus nudillos la puerta de roble. Un hombre de mediana edad y con una sonrisa afable apareció en el umbral. El hombre parecía rondar la cuarentena y miles de canas se asomaban por su corta cabellera morena. Unos pequeños pero dulces ojos les recibieron.   
  
-Ya les estaba esperando. Por favor, no se queden en la puerta. Mi nombre es Amat Yuosuko.   
-Mucho gusto.   
-Ya verán como el piso les encanta. Es una joya arquitectónica y usted, señor Miwa, supongo que lo sabrá apreciar.   
-¿Sabe quién soy?   
-Claro, cómo no saberlo. Su padre es muy conocido y usted, cómo su único hijo, comparte todo el protagonismo. Además me parece que usted es también arquitecto. ¿Voy equivocado señor Miwa?   
-Sí, soy profesor.   
-¿Profesor? Vaya... esa es una empresa gratificante. ¿Le gusta la enseñanza?   
-Sí, pero si le soy franco no tenía una meta fija. Mi novia si que esta hecha para la enseñanza. - Miki se ruborizó levemente mientras agachaba la cabeza.   
-¿Usted es también profesora? Vaya, dos jóvenes con entusiasmo. Es para mi un placer enseñarles el piso. Espero que les agrade y que pueda contar con ustedes para cuidar de él.   
  
Continuará....  
  
Lamento que este capítulo sea tan corto y que acabe de esta manera. Pero es que no doy al abasto y tenía que publicar. Próximamente vendrá uno más. Bien? Gracias por su apoyo. 


	6. Primera vez Una noche de ensueño

Primera vez; noche de ensueño  
El piso era realmente hermoso. Tras la puerta principal se encontraba un pequeño recibidor construido con hermosas valdosas de granito y perfectamente iluminado con bocas de buey. A partir de allí se extendía un corto pasadizo que llevaba a las habitaciones y una puerta que conducía al comedor. El señor Amano les enseñó todas y cada una de las salas con sumo cariño. El comedor era precioso. El suelo, igual que el recibidor y el pasadizo, se veía realmente limpio y cuidado. Cada detalle perfectamente acabado, y sin muebles daba una sensación de espació sorprendente. Tres ventanales dejaban entrar la luz y abrían paso hasta una gran terraza. A la derecha, una puerta que conducía a un pequeño pasadizo que llevaba a la cocina y a un pequeño pero coqueto baño. Toda la cocina era de madera y mármol, además de tener una moderna bitroceramica. Miki no dejaba de susurrar lo hermoso que era todo. Tras ver esa zona del piso observaron todas las habitaciones. Un par de habitaciones de tamaño medio, un cuarto de baño muy amplio y la habitación de matrimonio. Miki y Satoshi observaron lo hermosa que era. Poseía una luz espléndida y la estructura de esta era totalmente cuadrada, provocando un efecto agrandado sobre ella. Además era la única habitación que conservaba los muebles, el señor Amano dijo que la cama era tan grande que bajarla hubiera supuesto una odisea, así que era mejor dejarla y venderla junto al piso.   
  
-Como ven es un piso muy hermoso. Esta habitación me encantaba.   
-¿Le encantaba?   
-Sí. Yo antes vivía aquí.- Amano sonrió a los dos jóvenes que se miraron incrédulos.   
-Yo... yo creí que era nuevo.   
-En absoluto joven Miwa, pero como puede observar las condiciones en las que se encuentra bien lo parecen.   
-Sí, se nota que lo reformó y lo cuidó con cariño.- Miki observaba por la ventana. Las vistas al parque eran preciosas.   
-En realidad de eso se ocupaba mi esposa. Murió hace un año.   
-Lo lamento mucho- Miki se giró alterada y observó al anciano con preocupación.   
-Para nada señorita, no estaba en su mano cambiar eso.- El hombre le regaló una sonrisa.- Es por eso por lo que deseo vender el piso a alguien que pueda cuidar de él. Creo que ustedes dos harían muy bien ese trabajo. ¿Me equivoco?   
-Es un piso encantador, sin embargo Miki y yo no tenemos aún muchos ahorros, hace poco que trabajamos y creo, que el precio sería demasiado elevado para gente tan joven.   
-¿Usted cree?- El hombre se acercó hasta Miki y la tomó una mano.- ¿le gusta el piso señorita?   
-Sí, me encanta. Es un lugar precioso y se me están ocurriendo mil y una cosas para decorarlo. ¿Sabe? Yo soy diseñadora de interiores y déjeme decirle que este piso rebosa deseos de ser decorado nuevamente.   
-Eso reafirma más mi decisión señorita- Amano soltó sus manos y observó seriamente a Miwa que le miraba perplejo.- No deben preocuparse por el dinero, yo tengo una pequeña fortuna y con ella no me faltará de nada. Llegaremos a un acuerdo, sin duda. Lo único que deseo es que cuiden perfectamente de él y, claro esta, que me dejen venir a verlo cuando lo tengan decorado.   
-Pero....  
-No se preocupe señor Miwa, para mí será un honor que alguien de su renombre ocupe mi antigua casa. El dinero no importa demasiado para un anciano viudo como yo. - El hombre se acercó hasta él y le dio las llaves. - Quédense las llaves y duerman aquí si lo desean. Mañana por la mañana, a eso de las nueve, vendré a visitarles y esperaré su respuesta.   
  
El hombre se despidió ante los sorprendidos chicos y salió por la puerta. Miki no se creía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Observó a Miwa mostrando una ancha sonrisa y corrió hasta sus brazos. Ambos empezaron a reír como dos tortolitos hasta acabar en carcajada limpia. Satoshi se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras reía sin cesar.   
  
-Esto es increíble... no lo puedo creer... Miki, ¡este piso es estupendo!  
-Lo sé... dios... ¿te imaginas lo que podemos hacer aquí?- Satoshi se acercó juguetón y la apretó dulcemente de la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él. Su sonrisa era maliciosa y a la vez tremendamente seductora.   
-Bueno... estoy empezando a hacerme una idea...- Miki se zafó acalorada y se alejó un poco de él.   
-No me refería a eso- sus mejillas estaban notablemente sonrojadas. - Me refería a la de cosas que podemos hacer con ella. Estoy pensando en decorar nuestra habitación al estilo tradicional. Con un tatami, una cama típica y todo de madera. También...  
-Lo que quieras amor, tu eres la decoradora, sin embargo la cama es enorme, ¿de verás tenemos que sacarla?- Satoshi se acercó nuevamente a ella y la abrazó recostando su cabeza en la de ella. - Con estar a tu lado me vasta, el resto no importa.   
-Quedémonos esta noche como ha dicho aquel amable señor.- Miki le sonrió tranquila.- Al fin y al cabo esta será nuestra casa, quiero pasar nuestra primera noche juntos hoy.   
-¿Segura?- Satoshi la observó algo incrédulo. Se le estaban pasando mil ideas poco apropiadas por la cabeza, al fin y al cabo, Miki y él jamás... bueno... jamás habían...   
-¡Sí, segura! ¿En la habitación había una cama cierto?- dijo Miki inocentemente desconcertando a un muy sonrojado Miwa.  
-Sí, pero no tenía sabanas, sólo estaba el colchón. Creo es demasiado grande para sacarla del piso con el resto del mobiliario.   
-Perfecto. Yo iré a casa y les comentaré a mis padres que dormiré fuera y tu ve a tu casa a buscar las sabanas. Me pasas a recoger a las siete, vamos a comprar algo para cenar y nos venimos. ¿Te parece?- Satoshi se acercó más y besó sus labios.   
-Claro.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Yuu estaba recostado en el sofá, muy cansado y muerto de sueño. Había pasado toda la tarde intentando seguir a dos enérgicas criaturas de siete años. Se sentía realmente agotado. Los dos niños estaban ahora jugando con el mecano y reían mientras inventaban mil y una historias de caballeros sangrientos y damas de la edad media en apuros. Yuu sonrió levemente, ese par eran terribles. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse despertó al joven del trance y este levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá esperando que aquellos pasos apresurados que se escuchaban en el pasadizo aparecieran por la puerta. Atsu y Shinta dejaron de jugar para prestar atención también a la puerta del comedor. Esta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a cuatro personas alocadas que corrieron a abrazar a sus dos pequeñines. Atsuko agarrada por Chiyako y Jin, sus padres de sangre, y Shinta por Rumi y Yoji. Yuu sonrió al verlos de nuevo, sus padres no habían cambiado nada. Fue entonces, cuando Michael entró cargado con los bultos de todos, que los cuatro recién llegados notaron que había alguien más en la casa.  
  
-¡Yuu! ¿Hijo cuando has llegado?- Chiyako se quedó petrificada dejando por un momento respirar a su hija Atsuko.   
-Pues hace unos días madre. - La mujer se abrazó a su hijo con euforia para desagrado y bochorno de este, y luego se les unieron los demás. Yuu se fijó en que a pesar de que los años empezaban a notarse exteriormente, en lo que se refería a carácter, sus padres continuaban siendo los mismos.   
-¡Dime que te quedarás con nosotros cariño!  
-Me quedaré en Japón a partir de ahora padre, pero en cuanto mi piso esté listo voy a vivirme allí. No estaré mucho tiempo viviendo en esta casa.   
-Oh...- Rumi observó a Yuu con tristeza.- Tenía la esperanza de que dentro de poco volveríamos a estar los seis juntos, como antes... y claro, con dos trastos más dentro de la familia y Michael.   
-¿Demasiada gente bajo un mismo techo no creen?- La voz de Miki se dejó oír en el comedor.   
-Miki cariño, siempre tan aguafiestas.- Jin observó a su hija con una mezcla de resignación y alegría.   
-Hola papá, mamá, Chiyako, Yoji, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?   
-¡Bien! Hemos estado en...  
-Sí, sí, antes de que empecéis con ellas dejadme deciros que esta noche no me quedo a dormir aquí. - Yuu se giró entonces mirando a Miki, tenía el leve presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien. ¿Adonde iba a dormir? ¿No sería a casa de...? No era posible... ¿o sí?   
-¿Y adonde vas hija?   
-Bueno... pues... a casa de una amiga madre. Una de mis compañeras tiene problemas con el plan de estudios y... le he ofrecido mi ayuda. Como seguramente acabaremos tarde hemos decidido que me quedaré a dormir allí y mañana, antes de ir a trabajar, vendré a por mis cosas.   
-Pero cariño... ¿a que hora tienes las clases mañana?   
-A las diez tengo mi primera clase. No te preocupes madre, ya no soy una cría, y aunque lo fuera sería igualmente más responsable que ustedes. - Miki rió para sus adentros mientras a sus padres les aparecía una gota y los dos niños reían. Yuu estaba parado, observándola. Ella mentía, lo sabía. Esa noche la pasaría con él, seguro.   
-Miki, porfa... ayúdame con las maletas ¿sí?   
-Oh, Michael, perdona, te han dejado cargando todo... si es que son unos despreocupados- Miki observó a sus padres nuevamente. Estos ya pasaban de ella, literalmente, y estaban con los niños explicando todo acerca de su viaje. Los niños se miraban entre sí pidiendo socorro y Yuu... ¿por qué la miraba a ella?   
-¿Ocurre algo Yuu?  
-No... nada.- Yuu se acercó a ellos y tomó otra maleta.   
-Seguro que los niños te han dejado agotado. ¿me equivoco?   
-Son unos monstruos inagotables. - Miki sonrió mientras subían las maletas hasta las habitaciones. Michael también iba tras ellos.   
  
Los tres dejaron los bultos en los cuartos de sus padres y se sentaron agotados. Miki observaba el suelo con una sonrisa sincera, Yuu la observaba disimuladamente preguntándose el significado de dicha sonrisa, y Michael, completamente ajeno a la situación estaba jugando con una pelota de tenis de los niños. La chica se alzó de repente mirando el reloj.   
  
-¡Que tarde es! ¡Tengo que irme ya!- Ella se giró velozmente y caminó hasta la puerta, sin embargo al llegar a ella un repentino mareo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Michael hubiera caído al suelo. Yuu se levantó alarmado y se acercó sin demora hasta ellos.   
-¿Miki...te encuentras bien?- Michael la observaba preocupado. Esta se incorporó levemente y siendo ayudada por el chico mientras se frotaba la cabeza con molestia.   
-Sí, no es nada... sólo me he mareado... creo que estoy anémica nuevamente...- Yuu la tomó de una mano ayudándola un poco. Miki sintió miles de choques eléctricos ante el gesto e instintivamente apartó su mano perdiendo el equilibrio nuevamente pero sosteniéndose en el último momento. Yuu la observó dolido y preocupado.   
-Lo siento yo... estoy bien... de verdad... no es nada.- La chica se irguió del todo y diciendo nuevamente que no se preocuparan se fue a su habitación, dónde una vez tras la puerta se recostó en la cama.   
-¿Pero que me ocurre?- La imagen de Yuu cogiendo su mano y ella separándose bruscamente se le repitió en la mente. Miki cogió un cojín y dejó escapar un grito ahogándose contra la almohada. - Soy una tonta...él sólo pretendía ayudar.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sastoshi estaba ya en la entrada principal de la casa. Se sentía muy nervioso. Esa noche la pasaría con Miki, a solas, en lo que sería su nueva casa. Solos bajo un mismo techo toda una noche, compartiendo la habitación y... ¡y la cama! Un color rojizo le subió hasta las orejas y escondió la cara tras sus manos con nerviosismo. Se sentía idota. Él que siempre había sido tan confiado, tan seguro de sí mismo y tan osado. Jamás había sentido nervios al quedar con una chica, y menos al pasar una noche con ella. Sin embargo con Miki... la sola idea de que pasara algo lo hacía ponerse como un tomate y los nervios y el desconcierto no lo dejaban respirar. Finalmente se decidió a llamar al timbre. Unos pasos se oyeron tras la puerta y en pocos segundos Yuu aparecía ante él. Ambos se sorprendieron. Satoshi fingió una sonrisa.   
  
-Hola... vengo a buscar a Miki.   
-Ah... creía que ella iba a casa de una amiga.- El corazón de Yuu palpitaba descontroladamente sobre su pecho. La ira y la impotencia lo invadían.   
-Sí, pero antes me la llevo a cenar, luego la dejaré allí. - Miki apareció por la escalera con una maleta en las manos sonriendo.   
-Ya estoy aquí. Perdona el retraso, se me hizo tarde.   
-No importa cariño. ¿nos vamos?   
-Sí. - Miki salió quedando justo al lado de Satoshi. - Adiós Yuu, dile a nuestros padres que me he ido, están demasiado pendientes ahora de los niños como para recordarlo. ¿ok?   
-Sí... no te preocupes. - Yuu les observó tristemente. Miki, que no entendía la actitud del chico sólo se despidió con la mano y cogiendo el brazo de Satoshi ambos se alejaron del lugar.   
  
El chico les observó desde la puerta. Miki se veía realmente feliz y sonriente. ¿Algún día desaparecería el dolor que sentía en su pecho? Golpeó con ira el marco de la puerta haciendo que su puño sangrara levemente. "Miki..."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Los dos jóvenes estaban ya cenando en el suelo del comedor. Se habían montado un pequeño picnic con las cosas que habían comprado y reían mientras comentaban anécdotas de sus alumnos (yo creo que eso es precisamente lo que hacen los profesores al estar en casa, hablar de las tonterías que hacen los alumnos). Miki se veía radiante de felicidad y Satoshi la observaba feliz y enamorado. Se sentía tan bien con sólo estar a su lado...   
  
-Este lugar es genial, cada vez me gusta más.   
-Deberíamos hacer la cama, más tarde no tendremos ganas de hacer nada...  
-¿de verás crees que dormiremos?- Satoshi la miró alarmado y sonrojado hasta las orejas. Miki le sonreía cariñosamente. - Estoy segura que acabaremos tumbados hablando toda la noche. - Satoshi suspiró entre aliviado y desilusionado. - ¿En que estabas pensando eh?   
-¿Yo? ¡En nada!- La chica sonrió ampliamente y se acercó hasta el chico sentándose a su lado con picardía y de forma seductora. Con una de sus manos soltó el pelo del chico, el cual estaba antes recogido con una coleta y lo peinó acariciándolo con sus delicados dedos.   
-Amor... eres terrible...- Miki se acercó hasta besar con sus labios el pómulo de su oreja y le susurró un "te amo" al oído dejando a Satoshi sin respiración.   
  
Ambos chicos empezaron a besarse y rápidamente la pasión del momento los invadió. Miki, se sentía por primera vez en su vida, plenamente encendida y acalorada. Satoshi, por otro lado, quería que realmente todo fuera perfecto, una noche de ensueño. Con sumo cuidado y carió alzó a la chica en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el dormitorio, dejándola sobre la cama, aún sin hacer. Ella, algo nerviosa le sonrió. Satoshi, se tumbó a su lado y empezó a acariciar la melena de ella. Ambos se observaban el uno al otro, con esa mirada atonatada de enamorados. Estuvieron largo tiempo así, simplemente mirándose y dejando que sus manos acariciaran levemente al otro. La chica se sentía nerviosa, él también. Una noche tan esperada y a la vez tan imposible de planear ni de esperar. Satoshi fue le primero en reaccionar, besando a la chica suavemente, al principio, y intensificando lentamente sus besos y caricias, haciendo movimientos cada vez más descarados. Ella, por otro lado, se dejaba llevar. Confiaba plenamente en el amor que se procesaban y decidió abandonarse a los deseos de aquella noche. Una noche que prometía ser un sueño.   
Continuará...   
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno, por fin otro capítulo. Siento que sea también algo corto, pero es que no doy al abasto. En fin, un beso y hasta pronto: En el próximo capítulo los celos de Yuu saldrán a flote. Atención: El próximo promete ser un capitulo con Yuu y Miki de protagonistas. Adiós! 


	7. Morir cien veces

Morir cien veces

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las ventanas atrayendo a sus ojos, pidiendo dulcemente una mirada al nuevo día. Los párpados de la chica se abrieron lentamente y con pereza ante el calor matinal. Se sorprendió al notar la respiración de alguien a su lado. A tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro reposaba la hermosa faz de su novio. Satoshi tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente ante ella. Un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas encendiendo débilmente el rostro de la muchacha. Estaba tan guapo mientras dormía, todos sus músculos se relajaban adquiriendo una belleza sin par, una masculinidad que la embriagaba y que se acogía en su mirar. Los brazos de Miki rodeaban el torso del chico y entonces notó que su brazo se había quedado dormido bajo el peso de su amor. Con su mano libre acarició el rostro de él animándolo a despertar. Satoshi soltó un pequeño quejido que hizo sonreír a la muchacha.

-Despierta dormilón... ya son las ocho de la mañana. – Satoshi empezó a abrir los ojos débilmente y con su mano libre protegió sus ojos del resplandor de los rayos del sol. – Va no seas remolón, que tenemos que estar en pie para cuando llegue el amo de la casa. – La joven sonrió ante el gruñido de protesta de él y con un movimiento dulce apartó la mano de su rostro. Satoshi forzó la vista y miró a la muchacha a su lado. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y un leve rubor en sus mejillas al notar que su otra mano estaba aferrada a la cintura desnuda de ella. -Buenos días mi amor. ¿Qué hora es? -Pues no lo sé, dejé mi reloj en la mesita y no alcanzo a verlo desde aquí. -¿No quieres levantarte y mirarlo por mí?- La chica sonrió ante su expresión de cachorrito abandonado. -Lo haría gustosa si tu espalda no tuviera inmovilizado mi brazo.- Satoshi notó entonces el brazo de la muchacha bajo su peso y se alzó veloz. -Perdona, ni cuenta me había dado yo...- Pero la muchacha lo calló posando un dedo en sus labios. -No importa, ahora vístete que yo mientras aré la cama. – La muchacha se levantó llevando solo la parte baja de su ropa interior. Los ojos de Satoshi la analizaron involuntariamente mientras un alo rosa cubría sus mejillas. -No creo que haga falta que hagas la cama mi amor... al fin y al cabo así la encontramos.- La chica sonrió al ver el joven en sus boxers sobre el colchón desnudo. Se puso un vestido ligero que había traído y sonrió más ampliamente. -Tienes razón, pero entonces ayúdame a doblar la manta. -¿Manta¿Qué manta?- Satoshi notó entonces que a sus pies tenía una manta fina. -Al parecer te has despojado de ella durante la noche. -¿Y cuando me tapé yo con una manta?- El chico trató de recordar el momento y se puso como un tomate al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior. Muy apurado movió la cabeza.- No recuerdo haber cogido la manta... -Jijiji- Miki le sonrió mientras se acercaba a tomar la manta entre sus manos. -¿Fuiste tu?- Satoshi le miró con picardía y sospecha. La chica dejó escapar otra sonrisita traviesa. -Te veías tan mono todo acurrucadito por el frío que me recordaste a un niñito y me dieron ganas de acunarte con la manta.- Satoshi levantó una ceja.- Y por culpa de acunarte demasiado me he levantado con el brazo dormido. – La chica fingió un gesto de molestia muy gracioso mientras movía levemente su brazo. -¿Conque tan mono como un niñito eh?- La chica afirmó con un golpe de cabeza.- Pues ahora verás lo niño que puedo llegar a ser.- Satoshi se abalanzó velozmente contra la muchacha arrojándola a la cama junto a él y empezando a hacerle cosquillas en sus costados. Miki no podía dejar de reírse mientras el joven exploraba entre carcajadas todos y cada uno de sus puntos débiles. – -Jajajajaja... vasta... jajajja... para por favor... ya... jajajajjajaja- El chico no hacía ademanes de querer parar cuando la chica puso una cara medio seria de repente.- Va... jejej, que ahora vendrá el propietario y tenemos que estar presentables. Satoshi deslizó sus manos hasta la nariz de ella y la tocó con un gesto cariñoso. -Esta bien, pero solo aplazo mi pequeña tortura. – Y con un movimiento fugaz capturó sus labios entre los suyos propios en un dulce pero significativo beso. -  
Sin que fuera su intención poco a poco el beso se fue prolongando. Sus labios danzaban en la más hermosa de las danzas y los dedos de Miki jugueteaban con la melena azul de él. Se sentía llena, querida y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tranquila, completamente tranquila. Satoshi dejó que sus manos acariciaran el delicioso cuello de ella deslizando el pulgar de arriba abajo en pequeñas caricias que erizaban la piel de ella. Un leve suspiro escapó de los labios de la chica que apretó su cuerpo aún más contra el de él. Satoshi se separó levemente para acercar sus labios a la oreja de Miki.

-Te amo… -Te amo.  
-¿Me parece perfecto y muy tierno pero podrían prestarme algo de atención?-Ambos muchachos dieron un bote sobre la cama cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. Miki se alzó veloz y le lanzó la manta a Satoshi que se cubrió rápidamente. Un divertido anciano les observaba desde la puerta.- Veo que debería haber llamado a la puerta en vez de hacer uso de mi llave. -¡Señor Yuosuko! Yo… yo… -Tranquila jovencita, ya veo que han disfrutado de la velada.- El sonrojo en el rostro de Miki se hizo aún más intenso. – Voy a dirigirme a la sala donde esperaré que estén listos. -Vengo con usted. – Miki corrió tras el anciano haciéndole señas a Satoshi de que se vistiera. No pasaron ni dos minutos que el chico ya se había reunido con ellos completamente arreglado. -Creo que el piso es de su agrado así que seré breve. Señor Miwa será para mi todo un honor que se quede con el piso, en cuanto al precio establecido no se preocupe, he hablado con el abogado de su familia y hemos acordado una cifra de lo más razonable. – Satoshi hizo ademán de decir algo pero el hombre lo calló con un gesto.- No se preocupe, no encontrará ningún piso más barato en esta ni en ninguna otra ciudad. Hable con su abogado y luego me da un toque. Buenos días señor Miwa, señorita… y oh! Esta es mi copia, se la entrego. Pueden instalarse ya mismo si lo desean. Hasta pronto. – El anciano salió tras una reverencia dejando a los dos muchachos completamente mudos.

Caían ya las cuatro de la tarde en la hermosa ciudad de Tokio. Un joven tecleaba velozmente sobre su portátil en su ahora "nuevo despacho". Había tenido una larga reunión con el señor Miwa y sus más allegados, lo cual para su sorpresa no había incluido a Satoshi. Tras tratar varios temas y haber firmado miles de papeles se había dirigido al despacho acomodándose en la confortable silla. Estaba vacío, sin ningún elemento decorativo a su alrededor excepto su amado portátil el cual él mismo había traído. Sin pensar mucho lo conectó e hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer. Trabajar. Estudió las miles de ofertas que le habían ofrecido las constructoras pensando en si había hecho lo más correcto al aceptar las empresas Miwa. El sonido de su teléfono móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Yuu al habla. -¡Hola Yuu¿Trabajando? -¿Miki? -¡La misma! Siento si te molesto pero es que quería saber si esta noche vendrías a cenar. -Sí, claro. -¿A que hora? -¿Eres mi nueva madre Miki? -Jejeje, perdona, es que en realidad necesito saber a que hora estarán todos. Voy a preparar una cena especial y debemos cenar todos juntos. -Esta bien, no te preocupes mucho, en realidad ahora mismo iba a salir del despacho, necesito comprar algunos utensilios para decorar mi nuevo despacho. -¿En serio¿Por qué no vas a mi tienda entonces? Tenemos toda una gama de artículos de despacho que tal vez sean de tu agrado aunque… lo siento… parece que te este vendiendo mi tienda… -No… la verdad es que no sabía a donde ir.- Se oyó sonreír a la chica desde la otra línea.- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?  
-Nada… que eres fácil de convencer. ¿Entonces que te parece si vienes a casa y salimos los dos juntos para la tienda? Así me acompañas a comprar los productos que necesito para la cena. -Vale. En quince minutos estoy allí. -Ok, hasta ahora. -Hasta ahora….

Miki colgó el teléfono mientras un hilo de nerviosismo recorría su cuerpo. Ya los tenía a todos localizados, cenarían a las nueve y media y… y… por dios… ¿Cómo les daría la noticia? Sus padres de seguro alucinarían, y… bueno… ¿Qué demonios? Sus padres siempre han estado locos, seguramente lo aceptarían sin mas sin hacer ni tan siquiera algún reproche, o quizá dirían algo así como ¿mientras vengas a cuidar a los niños de tanto en tanto¿Serían capaces? Miki dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa. ¿Y que diría Michael? Seguro que le haría algún berrinche diciendo que no se fuera, que no quería estar solo en esa casa con ese par de monstruos. Una sonrisa más amplia se dibujó en su rostro al imaginarse a Michael abrazado a sus rodillas gimiendo que no se fuera. Pero su semblante se puso de repente serio al pensar en cierta persona. ¿Qué diría Yuu?.

El joven muchacho no salía de su asombro. El piso había resultado ser al final muy económico. ¿Económico¡Prácticamente ese anciano se lo había regalado! El abogado le había comunicado las cifras casi riendo. Al parecer el hombre estaba desesperado por vender el piso a una pareja joven, quería que fueran jóvenes y prósperos, simplemente eso. Estaba enamorado del piso y quería ver en él a una pareja igual de enamorada, quería ver una familia feliz en el piso que tanto amaba. En cuanto oyó el apellido Miwa supo que cuidarían del piso, y si tenía alguna duda esta se disipó al ver a la joven pareja y los ojos deseosos de la muchacha imaginando como decoraría el piso. Eso le había bastado para decidirlo. El piso ya era suyo. Sólo hacía falta firmar y de eso se ocuparían mañana él y Miki, porqué no podían dejar escapar esa oportunidad. Bajo ningún concepto.

Llegó a su casa y la observó desde fuera. Muy pronto abandonaría esas paredes y con ello a su padre y sus locas aventuras con niñas. Se sonrió a sí mismo y entró veloz para empezar a organizar sus maletas, hacer listas de cosas pendientes, de utensilios que necesitarían, y un largo etcétera que de seguro saldría en poco tiempo. Por dios… subió las escaleras más veloz que nunca sin hacer caso a la sirvienta que se había acercado a saludarle. Entró en su cuarto y se lanzó literalmente a la cama con una sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro.

- ¡Al fin! Voy a vivir contigo… al fin voy a ser feliz… al fin Miki tendré todo lo que siempre desee… Miki, mi Miki, lo mejor esta por venir... – El chico se sonrió aún más- ¡Sí!

-Es aquí.- La chica señaló una hermosa tienda bajo las vueltas de una calle muy transitada. Yuu se acercó curioso.

Era una tienda bastante grande, modesta pero hermosa. En los escaparates se podía apreciar una habitación de niño pequeño en color azul celeste y amarillo pastel. Toda decorada con cada hermoso detalle. Cuadros, muñecos, peluches, un escritorio muy completo ideal para estudiar y una lámpara que desprendía una cálida luz. La cama estaba perfectamente echa y todo parecía diseñado para aumentar el tamaño del lugar. Una gran alfombra se tendida en el suelo dónde un niño jugaba con uno de los coches. En el otro escaparate, situado al lado derecho de la puerta giratoria de cristal, se podía ver un hermoso comedor en tonos marrones y negros, muy oscuro, elegante y sutil.

-Es terrible para limpiar porqué el negro destaca demasiado el polvo, pero es un comedor de lo más acogedor. Me encantó la idea de que se viera desde fuera. Vamos, entremos. En la planta de arriba hay todo de utensilios para el hogar. Para los baños, para los comedores, cocina, despacho y un largo etcétera. – Yuu observó antes de entrar el cartel. Y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.  
-¿La familia crece?  
-Sip, me inspiré en nosotros, al fin y al cabo será que nuestra familia no creció en poco tiempo ¿no?- Yuu sonrió débilmente. -Cierto.

Entraron a la tienda mientras Yuu quedaba asombrado de las dimensiones. No parecía tan grande desde fuera ni mucho menos.

-Miki… ¿Cómo… cómo diablos pagaste esto?- La muchacha sonrió con dulzura. -Me tocaron cien millones hará cosa de unos dos años, Michael y yo compramos un billete a medias y nos tocó. De allí salieron cincuenta millones por cabeza. Él los tiene guardados para el día que hagan falta, pero yo construí esto. Era mi sueño, y ahora podía hacerlo realidad. ¿No es hermosa?- El muchacho asintió. – ¡Hola Carla¿Que tal todo?- Una chica de no más edad que ellos se giró entonces mientras cruzaba sus brazos indignada. Su cabello liso caía lacio y suave como por sus finos hombros y sus cejas dibujaron un curioso ceño sobre sus ojos color miel. -¡Hasta que la señorita se digna a aparecer¿Tú sabes el lío que hemos tenido esta mañana? -Vale, vale, pero ya estoy aquí. -Pues ya era hora, hemos vendido el comedor¡enterito!- Miki dio un salto de alegría.  
-¿Sí? Bien, sabría que se vendería rápido, lo montamos con mucho cariño… pero no sabía que estaría solo dos días expuesto. -Una mujer de unos cuarenta entró flipada a la tienda, miró el comedor de arriba abajo, le dije que los muebles los comprábamos a una fábrica pero que las decorábamos nosotras y que por lo tanto los sofás, las tapicerías, la mesa, todo iba aparte. No era una pieza que se vendiera toda junta, pero esa mujer lo quiere todo exactamente igual, hasta el más mínimo detalle, sin importarle los gastos. ¡Ha sido increíble… Nos haremos un pastón, este comedor estaba pensado para exposición solamente. Para que vieran las piezas y luego compraran las que más les gustasen, pero no… la señora lo quiere igual. -Jajaja, bueno, es que tenemos muy buen gusto para estas cosas no? Pensaba que había comprado tan solo la estructura, no el tapizado, los sofás, la mesa… ¿los jarrones también?  
-¡Todo! Quiere hasta el juego de ajedrez que hay encima de la mesita. -¡Que bien!- La chica dejó de lado su ceño para mirar al chico que miraba asombrado la escena. Sus ojos le recorrieron de arriba abajo peligrosamente. -¿Y quién es este chico que te acompaña Miki? -Oh, que desconsiderada, este es Yuu Matsura, el hijo de Chiyako y Yohi, se podría decir que es mi hermano, si, eso es. – Miki sonrió al muchacho que le devolvió la sonrisa falsamente, la verdad es que eso le había sentado muy mal. -Encantada, yo soy Carla, es un placer conocer a un muchacho tan atractivo… -Carla no empieces, esta aquí para ver los artículos de escritorio se acaba de mudar a un nuevo empleo y necesita una buena decoración. -Claro, yo te ayudo si lo deseas, será para mi un.  
-¡No! No hace falta ya lo hago yo… tu quédate aquí, atendiendo a la gente que esto esta lleno. Yo me ocupo de Yuu. – la mujer le refunfuñó pero se fue moviendo sensual y expresamente las caderas. – Perdónala… le gusta mas un hombre… en fin… ¿vamos?  
-Claro…

La tarde había sido muy animada. Miki y Yuu habían estado eligiendo todos los objetos para el nuevo despacho de Yuu y este estuvo mirando mil y un artículos, muebles, y demás para lo que sería su nuevo piso. Miki le prometió que si le gustaba la idea ella misma se desplazaría a su piso y lo decorarían ambos. Yuu se sintió por un momento triste, pues ese siempre había sido su sueño, decorar un piso con ella, pero un piso para ellos dos. La realidad era bastante distinta.

-¿Y bien¿Vamos ya a casa? Ya he comprado todo lo que necesito para la cena. -Será un buen manjar… cuanta comida… -Si bueno… es que somos muchos. 10 personas en una casa comen mucho… -¿10?  
-Sí. Nuestros padres, los niños, Michael, tu y yo y Satoshi. 10. – Yuu agachó la cabeza un instante pero se aguantó. -Satoshi también viene entonces… -Claro…- Miki se sonrojó notoriamente cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Yuu.- En realidad esta noche será especial, ya lo verás.- Yuu la miró con sospecha. Pero dirigió la mirada nuevamente al frente dejando que sus temores se fueran con un suspiro.- ¿Y como ha ido todo en la oficina¿Has hablado ya con el señor Miwa y sus allegados?  
-Sí. Ha sido una mañana agotadora... gracias a dios no tengo que instalarme hasta la semana que viene, me dan unos días para organizar mi despacho y mi vida en general.- Miki sonrió.- Además me he puesto en contacto con la constructora que me está ayudando con el edificio y vamos progresando muy rápido. Es posible que en menos de dos meses pueda instalarme. -¡Vaya! Debes estar de lo más feliz ¿no?- Yuu la miró y sonrió levemente. -En realidad ahora que acabo de instalarme en casa tengo ganas de pasar un tiempo con vosotros... con nuestros padres y nuestros hermanos, incluso con Michael, pero... sobretodo tengo ganas de pasar tiempo contigo.- Yuu detuvo su paso y observó fijamente a la chica. Sus ojos desprendían un cariño irrefutable, pero sobretodo se leía en ellos decisión y valor. Miki se paró también, las palabras del joven la habían dejado sorprendida, no, más que eso, la habían dejado helada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal desde el cuello hasta la cintura. Los ojos castaños se habían perdido en la mirada sincera de él. Los segundos se hicieron minutos, y los minutos horas. Simplemente permanecían parados por el tiempo, ellos dos y nadie más. -¿Perdón?... -Eso, que me alegro mucho de tenerte otra vez cerca de mí. Te he echado mucho de menos Miki, no sabes lo importante que has sido y eres para mí. No se como decirlo sin parecer...no sé.  
-¿Cruel?- La mirada de Miki había pasado de sorprendida a confundida y de confundida a enfadada y dolida. Yuu la miró de frente con sorpresa. -¿Cruel¿Por qué debería parecer cruel al decirte que?  
-¿Qué por qué?- La chica alzó la voz casi sin quererlo, por el puro instinto que en un momento el muchacho había despertado en ella.- ¿Dices que me has echado mucho de menos¿A mí¡Te fuiste por mí Yuu! Dejaste a tu familia, a tus nuevos hermanos, a tus amigos y... y... a mí... Para no verme, para alejarte de mí y dejar de sentirte violento. Fuiste un egoísta, un egocéntrico y un niño mimado. Me dejaste sola con mi sufrimiento, con mi angustia y sintiéndome la peor persona de este mundo por no ser merecedora de tu amor. No vengas ahora diciendo que me echaste de menos, te fuiste porqué querías y poco te importaron los demás... y mucho menos yo. – Miki cogió las bolsas que Yuu llevaba en las manos con brusquedad y siguió caminando a paso veloz dejando atrás a un estático y dolido Yuu. Ella no se había distanciado aún diez metros cuando al fin reaccionó y corrió tras ella.  
-¡Miki espera¡Miki por favor!- Yuu la alcanzó muy deprisa y cogiendo uno de sus brazos la giró para que su rostro quedara frente al de Miki. Nada le habría preparado para verla entonces. Dos gordas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas rojas por la ira y el dolor que rápidamente y sin aviso se habían apoderado de ella. El corazón de Yuu pareció romperse en ese mismo instante. – Miki... -¡Suéltame!- La muchacha se zarandeo violentamente logrando que la mano de él soltara al fin su brazo. Las bolsas que ella llevaba cayeron al suelo haciendo rodar algunas naranjas. Miki solo se quedó observando el suelo mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.- Perdona...- Ahora si que Yuu ya no sabía que estaba pasando.- Lo siento.- Al fin Miki alzó la vista y ahora su rostro era de infinita tristeza. – Sé que no querías hacernos daño, a ninguno de nosotros, pero... aún así aún duele... Te fuiste tras tu sueño, yo no era quién para aprisionarte aquí. Tú solo seguiste tu sueño... igual que yo el mío... solo que a pesar de lo mucho que lo quise tú has salido ya de él. – Miki forzó una sonrisa.- No sé por qué me he comportado así, en serio... lo lamento... supongo que aún a veces duele... pase unos años difíciles... lo lamento... -No tienes que lamentar nada Miki... yo... soy yo el que lo siente...- Yuu cogió a la muchacha en un arrebato y la abrazó contra su pecho. Miki estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar y solo pudo quedarse quieta acurrucada en sus brazos.- Perdona Miki por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir. ¡Jamás quise hacerte daño¡A ti menos que a nadie! Tú fuiste la persona que me ayudó a abrir de nuevo mi corazón, tu me ayudaste a ser mejor persona y yo te lo pagué dejándote sola.  
-Perseguías un sueño. Un sueño más grande que la universidad de Toryo, que la compañía de tus amigos y tu familia, un sueño más grande que yo.  
-¡No!- Miki abrió los ojos ante la voz ronca y fuerte de él.- Ningún sueño era lo suficientemente grande como para perderte... jamás debí permitir que sufrieras por mi culpa... yo...- Miki se separó de él suavemente sin dejar que terminase la frase.  
-Yuu... gracias... te agradezco tus palabras... pero era normal. Tú querías sobre todas las cosas ser un buen arquitecto y nadie tenía derecho a impedírtelo... menos cuando tu ya no me amabas...- Yuu se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía que decírselo, ahora o nunca, tenía que decirle que jamás había dejado de amarla, que todo fue un malentendido, que creía que eran hermanos de sangre y que jamás podrían estar juntos. Que se fue lejos de ella para no tener que verla cada día y recordar a cada instante que jamás sería suya. Que tenía que huir de ella para olvidar, para que fuera menos doloroso para ambos. Que todo lo había hecho por ella y por su bien estar, que todo había sido por el gran amor puro y sincero que siempre le había profesado. Pero... ¿cómo hacerlo?- ¡Pero ahora ya esta! Todo ha pasado y por fin nuestros sentimientos están donde deberían estar, en un afecto familiar, de hermanos. Yo te quiero mucho Yuu, tanto como si fueras en verdad un hermano mío de sangre. Ahora ya no hay tensión entre nosotros. ¿Verdad?- Miki la miró anhelante con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras las lágrimas aún recorrían su rostro. Yuu se sentía desfallecer, la tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Ella le estaba diciendo que le quería, sí, pero como a un hermano. ¿Cómo podía quererle como un hermano cuando él la amaba más que nunca? Su corazón se paró, la respiración brillaba por su ausencia y ningún sonido parecía penetrar en su interior. Había muerto en ese instante, con solo unas palabras. Ella no le amaba, solo le veía como a un hermano. -Claro Miki, ahora por fin podemos ser hermanos.- Yuu hizo un gran esfuerzo por no romper en llanto, por no gritar de dolor y salir corriendo o peor aún, por no cargarla en sus brazos y llevársela en ese mismo instante. En vez de eso, forzó una sonrisa que reconfortó milagrosamente a la chica.  
-Ahora ya me siento mucho mejor... dios... que desahogo... supongo que lo único que necesitaba era dejar ir todo lo que sentí cuando te marchaste... ¿Y sabes qué? Milagrosamente jamás en la vida me había sentido más libre que ahora. Supongo que solo puedo agradecerte que despertaras en mi esos sentimientos, gracias a ello ahora puedo ser una mujer mejor para Satoshi, no sabes cuanto le amo Yuu.- Basta... basta! La mente de Yuu ya no podía soportar nada más. El corazón se despedazaba más y más, era posible sentir un dolor más grande que ese¿Lo era?- Y... o Yuu... en realidad esto no debía decirlo hasta esta noche pero... tengo que soltarlo o me moriré. Satoshi y yo... o dios... ¡nos hemos comprado un piso! En pocas semanas estaremos viviendo juntos, él y yo. ¡Te imaginas! Esto es un sueño... mi sueño... ¿No te parece increíble?

Maldita sea... era posible... aún podía ser más intenso el dolor que sentía su corazón... y como de intenso... jamás en la vida hubiera creído que se pudiera morir tantas veces en tan sólo un día. 


End file.
